Kingdom Hearts: Wedding Impossible
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Sabrina's wedding is crashed by some familiar bad guys, it'll be up to Sabrina, Aria and Xarina to take them down with the help of Rosalina and other friends...but will Maleficent be able to not let this wedding come to be?
1. A Wedding Interrupted

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I can't wait to see the bride come down!" Peach exclaimed. "Oh, I am so excited, I can hardly stand it!"

"Relax..." Reimu told her. "This is a big day for Sabrina and Riku."

"It sure is." Rosa nodded. "I'm happy for the both of them."

"Hmm..." Serena put her hand on her chin. "I wonder who's escorting Sabrina to her groom?"

"Well it's not any of those guys." Reimu said, looking over to see the Fairy Tail guys just grumbling to themselves...minus Gajeel. "I wonder who it could be?" She looked at Palutena. "Do you know?"

Palutena giggled. "Well, Pit and Pittoo were arguing who was going to escort her down the stairs...until King Mickey stepped in and told them he'd do it."

"King Mickey?" Peach asked. "Oh, he is so lucky." She said and then there was a camera flash in her eyes. "Oh!"

"Was that really necessary, Aya?" Reimu asked, shaking her head.

"Hey, I can't help but take pictures of this day!" She told her. "This is gonna be the biggest news in Gensokyo! I mean, Sabrina restored our world for crying out loud!"

"She had help in the process." Reimu said.

"I know, but really...Sabrina's getting married and this will be on the front page!" She smirked. "Eat your heart out, Hatate." She said and then flew off to another part of the guild.

"Oh that Aya..." Reimu chuckled.

"Well, what are you gonna do with her?" Peach giggled.

At the main area, Riku and Toadsworth were talking while Mira was sitting on the organ, chatting with them as well while Sora was talking with Donald and Goofy, catching up like old times. "Oh, this is gonna be the best wedding ever." Aria said.

"Indeed." Xarina nodded and then looked up. "I wonder what's taking her so long..."

"She's probably nervous. I don't blame her." Aria said. "This is a huge day for her."

"Riku looks nervous as well." Xarina said.

"Big day for both of them." Aria nodded.

 _With Sabrina..._

"There, you look amazing!" Lucy giggled while Virgo was still holding a huge mirror for Sabrina.

"Y-yeah..." Sabrina nodded and then looked outside as she opened up a window. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Would you like a bag, Sabrina?" Virgo asked.

"N-no. I'm fine." She said and took a deep breath, clenching her fists in the process. "Let's do this."

"Atta girl!" Lucy playfully winked at her and then opened the door and nodding at Mickey.

"Alright, let's do it!" Mickey nodded as Lucy ran downstairs and whispered in Makarov's ear.

"She's ready?" He asked as Lucy nodded. "Alright." He nodded and looked at Mirajane, giving her a thumbs up.

"Got it." She nodded and looked at Riku and Toadsworth. "Get ready...because here she comes." She said and started playing, as everyone stood up to see Sabrina walking down the stairs.

"Lucky mouse..." Natsu muttered under his breath as the other guys nodded in agreement.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Is it locked and loaded?" A voice asked.

"Oh you bet." Another voice replied.

"Good...let's crash this wedding."

 _Back with them..._

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Dearly Beloved...we are gathered here today-" Toadsworth began.

Suddenly, airships came into Magnolia and was heading straight for the guild.

"-In the sight of Lady Palutena-"

The airships were just several feet away from the guild as they turned to the side.

"-To join Sabrina...and Riku, in holy matrimony-"

"Ready...aim..." The cannons were aimed at the guild. "FIRE!"

"-If anyone objects to this marriage...please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly, there were explosions as they turned around to see cannonballs flying and then slamming into the ground, knocking some people away while Riku pulled Sabrina away so she wouldn't get hurt. "I say, what's the meaning of this?!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"I do say..." A voice said as they saw Maleficent walking into the guild. "It's quite distressing that I didn't receive an invitation."

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That's all for good reason." Sabrina said, summoning Wish of the Cosmos. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Oh...it's quite simple, actually." Maleficent smirked. "We've come to crash this wedding." She said, as more cannonballs flew in and landed, but this time icicles formed as it trapped Pit, Peach, Sora, Serena, Natsu, Reimu and Aya.

"Not if we can help it!" Sabrina growled as Mario immediately ran to the icicles and used his Spin Jump to free them.

"Man, that's cold..." Reimu shuddered while Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Is there any more of this?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Answer me right now..."

"Oh my dear sweet Sailor Moon..." Maleficent smirked as a Banzai Bill slammed into the guild and exploded, making a huge hole in the guild as Bowser landed next to Maleficent. "There is more."

Natsu growled. "You better get out of here right now if you know what's good for you!" His fists burst into flames. "You hear me?!"

Bowser looked at Sabrina. "Come with me."

"Oh I see...you're going to kidnap the bride...not gonna happen, buddy!" She aimed her Keyblade at him.

"I figured you'd say that." Bowser said as there was another explosion and then Sabrina suddenly screamed as they turned to see Eggman in his Eggmobile and was pulling her up.

 **Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"I'll take this!" Eggman smirked and then flew off.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Riku yelled as he tried to run off, but Kamek suddenly appeared.

"Time for you to sleep!" He said as he waved his wand, as everyone was getting sleepy, but Xarina and Aria held their breath as they managed to get out of there.

"I'm surprised we weren't noticed." Xarina said. "How did you know we were supposed to hold our breath?"

"I thought it was some sort of sleeping powder of sorts..." Aria said as she activated her armor and got on her Keyblade Glider. "Hop on; we're going to save Sabrina."

"Way ahead of you." Xarina said as she got on as they flew off.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sabrina yelled as she was struggling to get out, as she was shaking the whole Eggmobile.

"Hey! Hold still!" Eggman ordered until Sabrina managed to snap the claw in half as she was freefalling. "Oh come on!"

Sabrina landed on an airship and glared at Bowser's minions. "Grab her!" A Hammer Bro ordered, but Sabrina managed to easily take them out and then Aria and Xarina soon joined her. "Uh..." Hammer Bro was the only one left. "Have mercy! I surrender!"

"Alright, let's show them what happens when they interrupt my wedding." Sabrina said as the girls nodded.

"Oh that's what they think." Maleficent said as another airship rammed into them, knocking them down while Sabrina suddenly fell off the ship.

"SABRINA!" Xarina yelled, but another airship caught her as it flew off high into the sky. "Oh no you don't!" She growled as she ran off and then started flying after them.

"Whoa! Do you know how to drive this thing?!" Aria exclaimed.

"No, but there's a first time for everything!" Xarina told her.

"You won't be getting away that easily." Bowser told Sabrina.

"Just you watch...they'll come save me and you know it!"

"Oh yeah?" Bowser smirked as another airship aimed directly at the guild and fired a humongous cannonball, but when it hit...it froze the entire guild. "Not anymore!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You son of a..." She stomped on Bowser's foot.

"OW!" He yelled as she then slashed him away as she tried to run, but they were so high up, they were actually in space.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Nowhere to run now." Bowser said. "Just accept your fate...no one will know where you are."

"Get real." Sabrina said and then jumped off, only to get caught by the airship that Xarina and Aria were using. "Oh hey guys!"

"Let's get you out of here." Xarina said.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Bowser yelled as the airship fired directly at the airship, causing it to actually explode and the three girls screamed. "Gotcha!" He smirked as he went over to get Sabrina, but suddenly a comet came out of nowhere, grabbing the girls and then took off. "Oh you're kidding me."

"You fool!" Maleficent scolded as she was on the airship. "You let them escape!"

"No matter." Bowser said. "They won't go far." He smirked. "I know exactly where that comet is headed."  
====================================================================================================

 **Interesting first chapter, is it not?**

 **This is going to be one heck of an interesting story that i'll be cooking up!**


	2. A Way to Save Them

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Sabrina opened her eyes and saw she was on the Comet Observatory. "Huh?" She looked around.

"Glad to see you're alright." A voice said as Rosalina walked over to her.

"Wait...what are you doing out here in space?"

"Oh, wanted to do a little space travel before returning to the Mushroom Kingdom." Rosalina said, only to get a look from Sabrina. "Kidding...I managed to sneak out of the chaos that happened in the wedding and went to the Observatory. I then see what was going on with you three so I hurried over."

Sabrina nodded in understanding and then thought of something. "Wait...where's Xarina and Aria?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh them? They're fine." She pointed near the Terrace dome. "They're currently knocked out, but luckily I got to them in time." She said as Sabrina sighed with relief. "Now uh...I don't mean to be rude..." Rosalina pointed to her wedding dress. "But don't you have any other clothes?"

"...They're in the changing room in the guild." Sabrina said. "So I'm stuck with this."

"Uh...what about your other clothes at your home?"

"I usually wear the one I had when I first went to Master Yen Sid's place."

Rosalina blinked. "You...wear those every day?"

"I wear other clothes, but I feel most comfortable with what I usually wear."

"Ah." Rosalina nodded. "I got ya."

"So where are we going?"

"Back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I know of a way to destroy the ice at the guild." She said. "The Grand Stars."

"What? But I thought they powered up the Observatory."

"Oh they do...it's just that I have a lot of Power Stars in the core that I requested Lubba to hide the Grand Stars in case Bowser wanted to steal them again." She grinned. "Method to my madness."

"Smart thinking." Sabrina nodded as they soon entered the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The Observatory landed near Peach's Castle right when Xarina and Aria woke up. "Where are we...?" Xarina wondered.

"The Mushroom Kingdom." Aria replied as Sabrina explained to them why they're there as they nodded in understanding as the four of them hopped off of the Observatory.

"So where are they?" Sabrina wondered.

"Follow me, I know where they are." Rosalina said as they followed her around Toad Town as the Toad residents were minding their own business while some of them waved to the Keyblade Wielders until they got to a certain house.

"Who lives here?" Xarina asked.

"I do." Rosalina grinned as they walked in the house, to see some pictures of Lumas, books about space, a space wallpaper...anything space related.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Sabrina said as they kept walking until they got to a door as Rosalina opened it and then walked downstairs as they went down into the basement. "However, I didn't think there'd be a basement."

As they walked down in the basement, Rosalina turned on a light as they saw Super Mushrooms, Invincibility Stars, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, any kind of power up over the years. "Uh...what's with all the power ups?" Aria asked.

"Oh, I collect the spare power ups that the Mario Bros never use." Rosalina explained. "They just throw them away after their adventure is over...and I'm always the one picking them up."

"No one else does it?" Sabrina asked.

"I've seen Daisy grab a few Super Bells while Wario hogged all the Gold Flowers..." Rosalina shrugged. "Oh well." She said as they reached a certain door as she pressed some numbers on a number pad on a wall and then the door opened. "Come in." She motioned them to follow her as they did.

In the secret room, they saw something shining as they saw the Grand Stars in the room. "I've asked Lubba to hide them in here and I'm the only one who knows the code to this room." She said. "...Well, Polari and Lubba know about it too, but still..." She said as she gathered them up. "With these, we can easily destroy the ice that's covering the guild."

"Alright!" Xarina grinned as they walked out of Rosalina's home as they walked back to the Observatory...until they heard familiar laughter. "...Uh oh."

"Oh no..." Sabrina muttered as the four of them turned to see Pete walking up to them. "This idiot again?"

"Long time no see." Pete smirked.

"Just what are you doing here?" Xarina asked.

"Oh you don't know? Why...i've come to take the bride." Pete pointed to Sabrina.

"It's like everyone wants a piece of me these days..." Sabrina muttered and summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "Sorry dude, I'm not interested."

Pete laughed. "I figured you might say that." He said as they heard more laughter as they saw the Airships coming down and then saw Bowser landing on the ground.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You really think we're that dumb?" Bowser smirked.

Sabrina glared. "What are you talking about?"

Bowser pointed to the Grand Stars. "Those are fake."

"These?" Rosalina asked. "But they're real as they can be."

Pete laughed. "Oh you really are clueless." He said. "You see, when you were one day going in to the vault to check on the Grand Stars, we had one of Bowser's minions sneak in from the ceiling and watch her punch the numbers in." He explained. "So, when little miss Aria came to get Rosalina to save your butts in Yuno Gasai's world, we snuck in your house, punched the numbers in the code, and switched the real Grand Stars with fakes!"

"How do YOU know about Yuno Gasai?" Sabrina asked.

"It's all because of me." A voice said as they saw Maleficent walking to them. "You see...it was me who went to the alternate universe and told Count Bleck about the many universes, so I had you and several others go over to that particular universe while I visited Yuno Gasai and told her about all the worlds. I then instructed her to go to the Destiny Islands and kidnap Sora." She said. "Having Xarina and the little Pokemon kidnapped was an added bonus."

"You little..." Xarina growled.

"Originally, we were going to have Sora be stuck in Yuno's world while we would have Yuno with us so we can stop your wedding." Maleficent continued "But no matter how many times I've visited her while you were thinking of how to get Sora out of that world...she has become too attached to Sora. I told her that love isn't important, but she wouldn't listen. It was her insanity that became her downfall."

"Now it all makes sense..." Sabrina said. "How she became aware of the worlds besides her."

"Indeed." Maleficent nodded. "Take a look at those Grand Stars. What do you see?"

"I see...nothing out of the ordinary." Rosalina said as she flipped them over and her eyes widened. "What the...?!"

"Timers." Maleficent said. "They would count down as soon as you picked them up...and they're about ready to explode any time soon."

"Explode?!" The Keyblade Wielders yelled.

"Where's the real ones?!" Rosalina demanded.

"In different worlds...you'll never be able to find them." Maleficent said...and then the "Grand Stars" exploded, releasing a cloud of smoke as the four them started coughing. "Take her."

Bowser walked over to Sabrina and then karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her out. "So...we take her over there?"

"Yes." Maleficent nodded.

"Sayonara, losers!" Pete laughed as they took off.

 **Toad Town**

The smoke cleared as the trio looked around. "They're gone..." Xarina growled.

"And so is Sabrina." Aria clenched her fists. "They're not getting away with this."

"I can't believe they broke into the vault...those clever jerks..." Rosalina growled. "The Observatory can track down where they went." She said as they went off to the Observatory.

When they got on, Rosalina went over to the screen and looked around for Sabrina. "Where are you..." She wondered and then spotted her. "Found her."

"Where is she?" Xarina asked.

"She's in...Makai."

"Makai?" Xarina tilted her head.

"That's in Gensokyo." Aria said. "Ven and I have been in Makai before."

"Well let's go then." Xarina said as Aria nodded as the Observatory roared to life as it lifted up off the ground.

"Let's go get Sabrina." Rosalina said as the Observatory took off.  
====================================================================================================

 **Maleficent...you clever witch...**


	3. Keyblade Wielders Aren't All Bad

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"So...you got her?" Shinki looked at them.

"We did." Maleficent nodded. "Do what you want to do with her." She said. "We've got other plans to take care of."

"Right." Shinki nodded as the others left and glared at Sabrina...who was waking up.

"I HATE it when people do this!" Sabrina growled under her breath and looked around. "...Where am I?"

"Makai." Shinki replied.

Sabrina blinked. "Shinki? The heck is going on here?"

"Shut up!" Shinki suddenly fired danmaku at her.

"Whoa!" Sabrina quickly jumped to the side. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You may have restored our world...but I still hate Keyblade Wielders."

Sabrina blinked. "Do I even want to know...?"

"Keyblade Wielders must perish!"

 _Outside of Makai..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The Observatory landed in the forest as the trio hopped down and walked around. "Alright...where's Makai?" Xarina asked.

"It's been years but if memory serves right..." Aria walked forward as they followed her until they reached Makai.

"You still got it, it looks like." Xarina said.

Aria grinned. "Yep." She nodded.

"Alright...let's go in." Rosalina said.

"You may need some help." A voice said as they turned to see Yukari walking up to them.

"Yukari?" Aria asked.

"I mean, you can go in there...but I suggest you have back up." Yukari said. "And I know just the people to do it." She said, motioning toward the gap as Reimu, Marisa and Alice came out.

"Wait...what? I thought they were all frozen." Xarina said.

"Technically, the whole outside is frozen...we can still move on the inside." Reimu replied. "Natsu's still trying to bust out with his Fire Dragon Slayer moves but he isn't getting anywhere. Not even Mario's Spin Attack does anything."

"What's even weirder is that Riku, Sora or Kairi can't get out by firing a beam of light at the keyholes." Marisa said. "Man, that hag thought of everything."

"Why couldn't we just have a normal wedding without being interrupted?" Alice asked. "I thought we'd have a good wedding but...I guess not."

"Why would they do this in the first place...and why now?" Aria wondered. "Sometimes I just don't get revenge..."

"Neither do I." Marisa shrugged. "Well, let's just go in Makai and beat the crap out of Shinki."

"Mind if I help?" A voice asked as they saw Yuuka walking over to them. "I mean, we did take down Shinki together, along with Mima."

"Except that she's not here." Marisa muttered.

"Oh...you might think she's not." Yuuka side stepped. "But look for yourself."

"Hello."

"WHAT?!" Marisa yelled.

Aria blinked. "Wait, this is Mima? Last I heard, you were killed by Vanitas."

"I was...but when our world was restored...I was revived along with it." Mima explained.

"B-but..." Marisa blinked. "How come you didn't come over and tell me that you were revived?!"

"I didn't want to reveal myself until the time was right. Yuuka was the only one who knew."

"I found her lying in my sunflower garden." Yuuka explained. "She told me that to keep it a secret until the time was right." She said. "Well, I guess it was a good time as any considering what happened."

"Dang it, mother..." Marisa sighed.

"Sorry." Mima apologized and hugged Marisa.

"Now that's a good reunion." Reimu grinned.

Yukari nodded. "Now...let's go in Makai."

"Surely it won't be too bad, right?" Rosalina asked as they all entered.

 _Back with Sabrina and Shinki..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I don't get it!" Sabrina blocked with her Keyblade. "What do you have against Keyblade Wielders?!"

"It's all because of that man...that killed Yumeko..."

"That man..." Sabrina blinked. "Xehanort?"

"I don't know his name...but..." Shinki glared at her. "It's because of him that I wanted Gensokyo to perish. She was my strongest creation...and she died in an instant!"

"Look, I feel bad for Yumeko." Sabrina said. "But, wanting Gensokyo to perish or hating Keyblade Wielders won't bring her back!"

"Shut up!" She yelled as she fired danmaku at both of Sabrina's knees, as Sabrina winced.

 _That's a sore spot right now...thanks a lot, Yuno!_ She thought as she tried to retaliate, but Shinki grabbed her by the throat.

"Die..." She growled, when suddenly sunflowers wrapped around Shinki. "Wh-what...? What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded while letting go of Sabrina.

"That's enough, Shinki." Yuuka said.

"Oh...hey guys." Sabrina said. "Great timing."

Reimu nodded. "Shinki...why are you still doing this?"

"It's because of what happened to Yumeko...this guy with brown hair came straight in and annihilated her! I tried to help, but he used this spell on me to hold me back while he killed her! It's because of him that I began to despise Keyblade Wielders!"

"Terra did that?!" Aria exclaimed in shock.

"Man, that guy had a lot of darkness." Xarina muttered.

"He must've done that before we got to Makai..." Aria folded her arms. "What possessed him to do that?"

"Xehanort." Reimu said. "That's totally my guess."

"Keyblade Wielders..." Shinki glared at them. "All of them need to die...they're not welcome here in Gensokyo...especially Makai!"

"Mom..." Alice walked in front. "Keyblade Wielders are anything but bad." She said. "Terra was...um..." She glanced at Aria. "...A special case."

"You can blame Xehanort for that." Aria muttered under her breath.

"You don't get it, Alice... they're evil."

"Are they truly evil?" Alice asked. "Or does your heart think they're evil? Terra did some bad things, yes... but his darkness is truly gone. Your heart is blinded by hatred."

"Your daughter has a point." Yukari said. "Your hatred for the Keyblade Wielders has blinded yourself from the light. Look around you...what do you see?"

"I see...evil Keyblade Wielders."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Mima sighed. "Shinki...I was killed by a Keyblade Wielder as well...but when Gensokyo was restored, I was revived. Now...am I mad that I was killed by a Keyblade Wielder? Yes. But do I truly hate them? No, I'm not like you. I may be a vengeful spirit, but...I have forgiven them for what they have done."

"But...you're an evil spirit."

"That may be true, Shinki...but am I siding with the darkness? No. I think the light is more important than the darkness." Mima said. "To me, Maleficent can kiss my ass."

"Oh ho! Nice one!" Marisa grinned.

"Shinki." Sabrina got her attention. "I'm a heroine of the light and so are Aria and Xarina...and you don't see that. All you see is that a Keyblade Wielder is all evil and they're from the darkness. That is not true."

"You can speak about the light all you want...they're still incredibly evil."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Alice has had enough. "Mom! They've done all these things to protect the light. Destroy Heartless, defeating Organization XIV, killing Xehanort, restore worlds from their slumber. They do all of these amazing things that you don't even recognize!"

"That won't bring Yumeko back..."

"If Gensokyo can be restored from being destroyed and it could revive me..." Mima grinned. "Yumeko might just be alive."

"If she was, she'd be here." Shinki told her.

"...I have this feeling that Yumeko was revived, but then Maleficent kidnapped her before she could return to Makai. It's just a hunch." Sabrina said.

"I have that feeling too." Reimu said. "You want to see Yumeko, right?"

"Right."

"Then come with us." Yukari said. "We can find Yumeko together...all of us."

Shinki was hesitant and looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "...Fine." She said. "I'll go with you..."

"We just need to collect the Grand Stars in order to shatter that icy barrier." Rosalina explained. "We might find Yumeko along the way."

Shinki nodded. "Alright." She said as they took off back to the Observatory...although Yukari wasn't with them.

 **Toad Town**

"Wasn't Yukari with us?" Xarina wondered.

"Um..." Aria looked around. "Where is she?" She wondered before they got to the Observatory.

A gap opened up near them as she walked out. "I went to get more heroines. I have a feeling this might get ugly from here on out." She said as Youmu, Sakuya, Reisen and Sanae walked out.

"Smart thinking." Sabrina said as they all got on the Observatory. "So where's the first Grand Star?"

"It's..." Rosalina checked. "...on Yoshi's Island."

"Huh." Sabrina blinked. "Well let's go over there."

"Right." Rosalina nodded as the Observatory took off.  
===================================================================================================

 **Yoshi's Island...just what am I cooking up here? *grinning* Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Mecha Sonic Appears!

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So we're going back to Mario's world." Aria said.

"But in a different area." Xarina pointed out.

"You're right." Aria nodded.

"We're in space..." Youmu said. "How is it that we're breathing while it feels like we're going mach ten speed in this thing?"

"The Observatory provides oxygen, so you can breathe easily." Rosalina said.

"Really? Because I thought Mario logic throws reality out the window." Sabrina said. "I mean geez...Mario gets sent to space twice without even freezing in the cold depths of space. Same goes for Luigi."

Reimu laughed. "Good one."

Rosalina sweatdropped. "Well...I don't have an answer for that." She said as they entered The Mushroom Kingdom, but they flew past that as they saw an ocean underneath them until they saw an island not too far from there.

"Wow, that's a cool island." Marisa said.

"I wonder if it has lots of sunflowers..." Yuuka said.

"That's the first thing that comes to mind?" Marisa sweatdropped.

"She manipulates flowers, what do you expect?" Mima asked.

"Well I didn't think she'd immediately think of flowers." Marisa shrugged as they soon landed on Yoshi's Island.

 **Yoshi's Island Remix (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

The Observatory landed in the forest as they hopped down and looked around. "You know...I was thinking this place would be made out of yarn." Sabrina said as everyone but Aria looked at her weird.

"Yarn Yoshi?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

Rosalina blinked. "Yoshi made out of yarn..." She tried to think about it. "...I don't see it." She said as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Ah, here we go."

"What's that?" Youmu asked.

"This is a Grand Star tracker." Rosalina replied. "Just the other day, E. Gadd made this and gave this to me and told me that he made it just in case if the Grand Stars went missing and I'm looking for them, I'd have an easy time with this."

"Wow...that old guy thinks of everything." Xarina said.

"It should be..." Rosalina looked at it. "On those mountains." She pointed off in the distance.

"Well we can fly over and get it." Marisa said.

"That'd be too easy..." Sakuya said. "There could be a trap if we just fly there in an instant."

"She makes a good point." Reisen said.

"Okay..." Marisa hopped off of her broom. "Walking it is." She said as they walked through the forest.

Along the way, they met various Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, Ravens, friendly Yoshis, and any other kind of Yoshi enemy on the island. "Plants with teeth..." Yuuka shuddered. "Ugh, no thank you."

"The one flower you shudder against...I must be dreaming." Mima said sarcastically.

Shinki looked at Rosalina. "Does that thing do more than locate Grand Stars...like locating someone?"

"Not really...this was just designed to locate Grand Stars only." She looked at Shinki. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Shinki said.

Eventually, they came to the bottom of the mountain. "Alright...let's climb this mountain." Sabrina said as she started climbing it...but then she'd see that everyone else started flying up and Rosalina, Xarina and Aria picked up by Yukari, Sakuya and Sanae. "Hey!"

"We're not ones to climb mountains!" Marisa called down to her as they were already ahead.

Well, it's a good thing I didn't leave this guy at home. Sabrina grinned and called out Kyurem. It may be weird that I have my Pokeball with me in my wedding dress, but right now... who cares? She thought.

"I wonder how far she's behind?" Sanae wondered.

"Probably way behind." Reisen said as a shadow overlapped them as they saw Kyurem above them with Sabrina grinning at them. "Or right above us!"

"Wait, she kept her Pokemon with her in that wedding dress?" Reimu asked.

"That's kinda bizarre." Marisa said.

"You know...I should get her clothes that are locked up in the guild." Yukari said. "Her dress might get dirty."

"And yet...she was thrown in Makai." Reimu said.

"Actually, Bowser carried her in and put her down gently. He didn't want to ruin the dress." Shinki corrected.

"Interesting." Reimu said before they got to the top where they saw Sabrina hopping off of Kyurem.

"What took you so long?" Sabrina grinned as she put Kyurem away.

"Oh very funny." Youmu chuckled as they walked over to the Grand Star. "So...that's just one of them."

"Right." Rosalina nodded as Sabrina was about to take it...when something suddenly slammed into her as they both fell off the mountain.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Xarina yelled.

"OH HO HO HO!" A familiar voice laughed as they turned to see Eggman flying over them. "You really didn't think I'd let you take that one so easily, did you?"

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Actually...yes." Aria muttered.

"So what was that that hit her?" Rosalina asked.

"Mecha Sonic." Eggman smirked. "Have fun taking him down...as if that'd ever happen." He said as he laughed evilly before heading off to an airship.

"That doesn't sound good." Reisen said as Sakuya took the Grand Star.

"Take this to the Observatory." She told Rosalina. "We'll help Sabrina."

"Right." Rosalina nodded as they took off.

Sabrina landed in a clearing as she groaned in pain as she got up. "What's the big idea, budd-...Oh crap..."

"I have heard so much about you." Mecha Sonic told her. "And now...you must die."

"Well this conversation went over quick." Sabrina sweatdropped as she summoned her Keyblade...while Mecha Sonic's arm turned into a machine gun. _How many Reflegas can I do without getting hit?_ She thought.

"Farewell." Mecha Sonic said, but before he could kill her, knives surrounded him and impaled him. "Argh...who dares?"

"Glad you're alright." Sakuya said as she appeared right next to Sabrina and they were soon joined by the others.

"Well I got the wind knocked out of me, but nothing too serious..." Sabrina said as she got up and summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "Let's take this guy back to the scrap heap."

"Way ahead of you." Xarina said, summoning her Keyblade...but it was a new one. "Huh?" She looked at it. The keychain is an Inkling squid, the handle is the splat roller only connected to two ink tanks while the blade is the splat roller itself and the teeth are the ink brushes.

"Is that a Splatoon Keyblade?" Sabrina asked.

"...I guess." Xarina said as she got in a position. "We'll come up with the name later." She said.

"No matter what new weapons you have...you will not take me down." Mecha Sonic said. "Now...let's get this started."

The Strongest Warrior in Dream Land (Kirby Super Star Ultra)

Mecha Sonic quickly fired at them, but they quickly dodged the bullets...although Sabrina kept tripping on occasion. "Dodging in a wedding dress is harder than I thought..."

Yukari made a gap. "I'll be right back." She said and went in.

"Esoterica: Nine Syllable Stabs!" Sanae exclaimed.

"Elegant Sign: Spring Kyoto Dolls!" Alice shouted.

"You think some pitiful lasers with dolls can stop me?" Mecha Sonic asked as he fired missiles, but Youmu slashed through them.

"Illusion Bomb: Myopic Firework!" Reisen called out.

Xarina ran over to Mecha Sonic while he was firing at Sakuya, but she kept dodging and throwing knives until she slashed through him...as red paint was on him. "...What in the world...?" She wondered.

"Paint?" Mecha Sonic asked. "Hmph...if you think you can color me red, you have a dea-...!" He suddenly stopped. "Since when...can paint hurt?"

"I think she got some in your circuits." Sabrina said, using Strike Raid on him, but he dodged, ignoring the damage he's receiving and then fired multiple bullets at her, but she used Reflega to send them back, only to get a spin dash into the chest and sent her flying.

"Sabrina!" Aria exclaimed and then fired Thundaga on the robotic Sonic, but Mecha Sonic quickly turned around and fired missiles while Mima and Shinki fired multiple danmaku at him.

A gap opened up and Yukari came out with Sabrina's clothes. "Alright, I got them." She said.

"What took you so long?" Sabrina asked.

"Peach wouldn't stop talking." Yukari sighed. "I suggest you go change somewhere safe."

"Uh...and miss out on all of this?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll deal with this metallic brute." Youmu said. "Besides, you don't want to get your dress ruined, right?" She asked. "Hell God Sword: Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind!"

"Good point." Sabrina said and then took off.

"Halt! You will not escape!" Mecha Sonic exclaimed as he took off after her, but slammed into a flowery wall.

"Sorry...you won't be doing any of that." Yuuka said as the wall fired danmaku right at him.

Mecha Sonic charged up a spin dash and went right through the wall. "Flowers will not stop me!" He went off.

"He...busted through my beautiful flower wall..." Yuuka's eye twitched and growled. "He won't get away with this!"

"Aaaand the sadist is coming out of her..." Marisa said as Yuuka flew after him. "Hey wait up!"

Sabrina put her shirt on and sighed. "Ah, that's more comfortable." She said as she turned around...only to have a machine gun directly to the face. "Crap."

"This time...I will not miss." Mecha Sonic said, only for an egg to smack right into him as he growled. "Who dares?!"

"Yo yo Yoshi!" A voice exclaimed as they saw the lovable green dinosaur in front of them. "Yoshi yo!"

"...I wish I had a translator." Sabrina said.

Mecha Sonic's other arm turned into another machine gun as he aimed it at the dinosaur and the Keyblade Wielder. "You have made a grave mistake." He said, but suddenly his arms went down. "What?!"

"It seems you have forgotten the paint." Sabrina said. "You received so much damage, your arms are malfunctioning."

"I-impossible..." Mecha Sonic growled as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"This...is for ruining my flower wall." Yuuka said and threw him up high and she aimed her umbrella at him. "Master Spark!" She exclaimed and fired at it, and then they heard an explosion.

"This is why you don't piss her off when it comes to destroying her flowers." Sakuya said.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah..." She said as she looked at Yukari. "Take this back to the guild. I don't want to ruin it."

"Right." Yukari nodded as she made a gap, took the wedding dress and went inside.

 **Yoshi's Island Remix**

"Rosalina took the Grand Star." Reisen told Sabrina.

"Alright." Sabrina nodded and looked at Xarina. "Now...about that Keyblade..."

Xarina looked at it. "We just need to come up with a name."

Aria snapped her fingers. "How about Squid Force?" She asked.

"That could work." Xarina nodded.

"Alright, now let's go find the next Grand Star." Aria said, and then a Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Oh?" The keychain is a Yoshi Egg, the handle is Yoshi's head with the tongue sticking out for the blade itself. The teeth are Yoshi's wings. "Interesting..."

"Yoshi?" Yoshi curiously looked at the Keyblade.

"Now we need to come up with a name." Xarina said and thought of one. "Yoshi's Safari."

Sabrina and Aria blinked. "Named after the game?" They both asked.

"Hey, unless you have a better name for it...I think it's a great name." She said as the others just shrugged.

"Well...let's get going then." Reimu said.

"Yoshi yo!" Yoshi stopped them as they looked at him.

"You want to come with us?" Sabrina asked as the dinosaur nodded. "Alright then." She said as they went back to the Observatory where Rosalina was putting the Grand Star into the core.

Rosalina turned her head. "You're back?"

"Yeah, and it seems Yoshi wants to come with us." Reisen said as Yoshi quickly tackled Rosalina into a hug.

"Oh hey you!" Rosalina giggled and returned the hug. "So...let's see where the next Grand Star is at." She said and then looked at it. "It's in...a world called Amestris."

"That's Edward Elric's world." Sabrina said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Xarina exclaimed as the Observatory took off.  
====================================================================================================

 **I've wanted for Edward to make a return, so...he'll be with them in the next chapter!**


	5. Grandma and Shorty

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts)**

Rosalina was looking at Xarina's Keyblade while she was reading something on the screen. "Interesting... it has ¾ of strength and magic of Sora's Ultima Keyblade." She said.

"Really?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "And about the paint that was on Mecha Sonic... it's a special ability. The opponents are covered in paint and it does quite a bit of damage as long as they're covered in it. It deals half the damage on the first hit." She explained.

"So basically, the paint will just drain your life away until it gets washed off?" Reimu asked.

"Pretty much." Rosalina nodded. "That would explain why Mecha Sonic's arms stopped working. He received too much damage from the paint that it caused his arms to malfunction."

"Interesting..." Xarina said as she took her Keyblade back and then Aria put Yoshi's Safari in the middle, as new info came up.

"Yoshi's Safari boosts Strength and Air Combos." Rosalina began.

"That doesn't surprise me; the dinosaur is like extremely powerful in the latest Smash game." Sabrina said, as Yoshi just curiously looked at her.

"There's also an ability called Flutter Jump for extra jump height." Rosalina continued.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna kick my legs in the air." Aria said as she took her Keyblade. "I'll just look stupid."

"I'll bet you'll look cute doing it." Xarina teased.

"Oh shut up." Aria muttered as they soon landed in the world...but not in Central City.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked. "I thought the Grand Star would be in Central City."

"According to the Grand Star Tracker, it's somewhere in this village." Rosalina said.

"Huh..." Marisa looked around. "It could be anywhere."

"Maybe a bird's eye view could help." Reimu said as she flew up.

"See anything?" Yuuka called to her.

"Nope...I don't see any shiny Grand Stars." She said as she flew back down. "You sure it's here?"

"Positive." Rosalina said as they started walking.

As they kept walking, they noticed a certain boy lying underneath a tree while a giant piece of armor was reading a book. "Hmm?" The armor looked at the group. "Hey brother..."

"Mmm...five more minutes, Al..." The boy muttered in his sleep until Al shook him awake. "What...what is it?" He asked, sitting up and yawning as he saw the group. "Oh...it's just a group walking by...nothing too serio-" He spotted Sabrina. "...Hey, I know that chick..."

"Wait, what?" Rosalina looked at it. "What's going on here?"

"What's the problem?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know what...but this darn thing is glitching out on me." She said. "Is it because we're close to it or..." She looked around. "Is there something that's interfering?"

"I don't...think so." Sanae looked around. "Is there any interference?"

"I'm detecting something...but I don't know where it is." Reisen said and then her rabbit ears twitched. "...Someone's following us." She said as she turned around and aimed her finger at them.

"Hey Al, apparently she likes to play with finger gu-" A laser shot out of Reisen's finger, nearly grazing Ed's ear. "Whoa!" He held his hands up. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Who are you?" Reisen asked, but Sabrina put her hand down.

"Don't worry, they're friendly." She said.

"Well sometimes you never know..." Reisen shrugged.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Ed looked at Sabrina with a grin.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded and looked at Al. "Hey wait a minute..." She looked at him. "Shouldn't he be...back to himself last time I was here?"

Ed blinked and looked at Al. "Well...I guess since you saved me from Envy...I guess there was something going on." He said. "We took him out no sweat, saved Rose and came back here." He shrugged. "Still trying to figure out a way to bring my brother back, but whatever." He said, as he then noticed everyone minus Sabrina and Aria just looking at him. "Oh..." He then told them everything.

"Well that's...messed up." Marisa said.

"Can you blame us for trying to get our mother back?" Ed shrugged. "Oh well." He said and then they noticed a gap opening up as a very annoyed Yukari walked out and closed it.

"Honestly, you could've just waited for me on Yoshi's Island..." She said.

"Uh...sorry, we got a little too excited for the next Grand Star." Rosalina said.

"I was wondering if we were forgetting something..." Sakuya muttered.

Ed blinked and looked at Yukari. "Who's the grandma?"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Grandma?!" Yukari exclaimed as an anime tic mark appeared on her forehead. "I'll have you know that I'm incredibly young!"

"Yeah well, you look old to me."

Yukari growled. "Well at least I'm not a half-pint."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You heard me...shorty."

Ed growled. "I AM NOT SHORT, YOU FREAKING HAG!"

"Oh, that's it!" Yukari growled as she rolled up her sleeves. "I'll freaking annihilate you!"

"Bring it!" He yelled, his metallic arm turning into a blade and Yukari taking out a spell card...but suddenly sunflowers took a hold of Ed while the Shanghai and Hourai dolls held back Yukari.

"Alright, break it up!" Reimu got between them. "Let's just calm down before one of us gets killed."

"She's right." Al nodded.

Ed growled. "Fine..." He muttered as the sunflowers disappeared and then Shanghai and Hourai released Yukari while they high fived each other.

"Your doll manipulation is quite impressive." Shinki told Alice.

"Thanks." Alice grinned.

"So...besides Sabrina, who are you guys?" Ed asked as they introduced themselves while Yoshi did a cute pose after introducing himself. "I see...well I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother, Alphonse." He said.

"Hiya." Al waved.

"Also, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed grinned.

Mima blinked. "So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist...and that huge armor is your little brother?"

Oh, I know where this is headed... Sabrina thought.

"Yep!" Ed nodded.

"Wouldn't it make sense if Al was the Fullmetal Alchemist and you were the little brother? I mean...you are kinda small for that."

Ed growled. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M TOO SHORT FOR IT?!" He yelled, getting ready to kill Mima but Al held him back.

"Easy brother...she was just making an observation, that's all."

"Shut up..." Edward muttered before sighing. "So what are you doing in our world anyway?"

"Looking for a Grand Star." Sabrina said and explained the situation.

"Does this star look...huge and really...pointy at the sides?" Ed asked. "And does it also have eyes?"

"Yes! That's the one we're looking for!" Rosalina told her.

"Well just a week ago, this star happened to land right in front of Winry's house...in fact, I was just visiting her when it just showed up. We took a good look at it before she took it and she said that it might help her with her mechanical skills." Ed explained. "It's probably still there."

"I see." Sabrina nodded. "Well, let's go to Winry's." She said as they all nodded until they reached a house as Ed knocked on the door.

"Hey Winry! It's Ed!" Ed called out to her as the door opened and Winry was right there.

"Oh hey Ed." She said and then blinked. "And Al...and...everyone else that I don't know." She said.

 _One introduction later..._

"Okay." Winry nodded. "So Ed, what's up?"

"You remember that star that came by a week ago? These guys need it."

"What? But why?"

"Saving our friends." Sabrina said and explained everything.

"Oh...well if it's that important." She said. "Come on in." She said as they walked in the house until they got to Winry's workshop.

 **Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Wow...this house is quite interesting." Reimu said.

"It's got quite the gadgets here." Marisa looked around. "I wonder if Nitori would be jealous."

"Probably." Sakuya nodded as Winry took it out and gave it to Sabrina.

"It did help me with my skills as a mechanic, but...i'll miss it." She said.

"What are you talking about? You're a great mechanic!" Ed told her. "You'll do find without it."

Winry grinned. "Thank you, Ed." She said and then pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush and a certain someone was this close to screaming.

 _Pull it together, Sabrina! PULL IT TOGETHER!_ She yelled, but just before she was about to unleash a fangirl scream, Yukari smacked her upside the head, making her snap out of it. "Thanks..."

"No problem." Yukari giggled as they all walked back to the Observatory.

"Hey..." Ed stopped them. "Mind if we come with you? I kinda want to see other worlds."

 **Toad Town**

"Alright." Xarina nodded.

"Alright Al, let's go!" Ed grinned.

"Be careful." Winry told him.

"Relax, no one can possibly take ME down!" Ed chuckled as they took off to the Observatory.

"So where's the next Grand Star?" Xarina asked.

Rosalina looked. "...Planet Zebes."

"Oh boy." Sabrina said. "I guess we're going to visit Samus."

"Apparently." Aria nodded as they took off as Winry watched them.

"Good luck..." She said as she was about to go back inside when suddenly something grabbed her from behind. "HEY! LET ME GO!" She screamed before she was knocked out cold.

"You're coming with us." A familiar voice said followed by evil cackling.  
====================================================================================================

 **And they're off to go visit Samus...and now if you'll excuse me, i'll be hiding from two certain characters because of what I named this chapter.**


	6. Space Warrior and Dragon

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wasn't Samus's world destroyed?" Reimu asked. "Last time I checked, she was a summon gem that Sora used."

"She was." Sabrina nodded. "Stupid Heartless..." She muttered.

"What the heck are the Heartless?" Ed asked as Marisa explained the Heartless to him. "Ah."

"Dark creatures that can take away the heart?" Al asked. "Well, it's a good thing that they won't take away my heart."

"Hmm..." Ed thought about it. "I wonder if they can take away the soul too?"

"AAH!" Al screamed. "Brother! Don't say things like that!"

"I'm only kidding, Al! They won't take away your soul!" Ed looked at Sabrina. "Right?"

"Uh...I don't think so." Sabrina said.

Al sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"Well, most of us were wiped away from existence when our world was destroyed." Sanae said. "Only Reimu and Marisa were the ones that survived."

"I actually survived too." Youmu said. "I just ended up in a different world."

"Come again?" Marisa asked. "Where were you?"

"If I remember right...I was in this world where there was a lot of monsters and I tried to fend them off but they were too much...until I was saved by this cute guy."

"Cute guy? Oh, do tell!" Sanae grinned.

"Well, he was wearing this outfit...wearing a red jacket, wielded two guns...oh, he also had white hair."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "What was his name?"

"I believe his name was...Dante."

"Oh my gosh..." Aria said.

"Who?" Xarina asked.

"You're kidding me. YOU'VE MET THE GUY?!" Sabrina screamed. "Man, you're lucky."

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous." Reimu said.

"Well of course! Ever since my first and second adventure, I've been hoping that I'd go in Dante's world and meet him!" Sabrina sighed. "But...his world didn't show up in the radar."

"Just to be clear...how hot is this guy?" Sanae asked.

"Hot enough to make me stutter and babble like an idiot." Youmu replied.

"Oh! I can't wait to meet him!" Sanae giggled.

"Alright guys, we're entering Planet Zebes!" Rosalina told them as they soon entered the world.

 **Planet Zebes (Super Smash Bros)**

The Observatory landed as they all hopped down and Rosalina took out the tracker. "Well, at least this isn't malfunctioning." She said. "The Grand Star should be...somewhere in that cave over there."

"Well, this should be a piece of cake." Ed said and then noticed Sabrina summoning Kyurem's Wrath. "What are you...?"

"Just a precaution." She said as Aria summoned Yoshi's Safari as well.

"I don't see any Heartless...what are you doing?" Xarina wondered.

"We really need to get that girl into video games." Aria said.

"Tell me about it." Sabrina nodded in agreement as they continued walking.

"Okay, there's nothing here that can attack us...right?" Reisen asked.

"Metroids." Sabrina replied as Aria told them all about them as they kept walking.

"Yo Yoshi?" Yoshi asked, wondering if he could just simply eat them and turn them into eggs.

"I don't think that'd be possible." Rosalina said. "...Would it? Hmm, maybe." She said as they kept walking.

"Hey uh...big brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is that thing that is on your back?" Al asked as Ed looked to see that a little Metroid got on his back.

"What the heck is this?" Ed asked as Sabrina took a look.

"That...is a Metroid." Sabrina said.

"Oh..." He blinked. "WAIT WHAT?! GET IT OFF OF ME!" He yelled as Al tried to pry it off with the help of Sakuya, Youmu and Sabrina until they got the Metroid off and then Sabrina used Blizzaga on the Metroid to freeze it, and then Aria used Zantetsuken to shatter it.

"Yo..." Yoshi whined, wanting to eat the Metroid.

"Well glad to know what the Metroids look like." Ed said as they kept going until several Metroids appeared in front of them. "Oh great!"

"Man, how many are there?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"I dunno..." Yuuka took out a spell card. "But we still have to take them down."

Just before they got ready to take them down, a couple of ice missiles hit the Metroids, freezing them solid and then a couple of beam shots destroyed them. "Wait, who was that?" Alice asked.

"Samus." Sabrina replied as Samus walked over to them.

"Wait a second..." Samus looked at Sabrina. "Aren't you that girl that fangirled over in that town way back then?"

"Maybe..." Sabrina grinned innocently.

"Yep, you're definitely her." Samus said and then looked at the others. "And you are?"

 _One introduction and explanation later..._

"I see..." Samus nodded. "I might as well accompany you. This cave is chock full of Metroids." She said as they nodded and kept on walking.

"The Grand Star should be..." There was a shining light in the distance as Rosalina looked up. "Right there." She said as they went over to it while Samus took care of the Metroids until they took the Grand Star. "That was easy." She said.

"A little too easy if you ask me." Reimu said. "I feel as if something big is going to attack us."

"Ah, you're just thinking too much." Marisa told her as they soon exited the cave...and then suddenly Ridley landed right behind the group and swung his tail to knock them to the ground.

"Ridley..." Samus muttered. "You just never give up."

"Didn't you kill him at Yen Sid's place?" Marisa asked.

"Something tells me that he faked his death and went back to his world." Sabrina said. "That clever dragon..." She said as Ridley roared at them. "Sorry Ridley, but you're too big to go with us!" She smirked and then summoned her Keyblade...but it was completely different. "What the...a new one?"

The Keychain is the Morph Ball, the handle is like the Kingdom Key but with the colors of the Varia Suit with green circles at the corners, and the blade is Samus's arm cannon. "Okay...I thought the Keychain would be a Screw Attack or something." Sabrina said.

"That's the ONE thing you're thinking about?!" Aria told her. "Right now, we got a dragon to take down!"

"Right." Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at Ridley. "Natsu's gonna be jealous."

 **Vs Ridley (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Ridley breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged as Yoshi threw eggs at the dragon while Rosalina summoned a Luma and used Luma Shot on him. "Oh yeah!" The Luma fist pumped.

Ed slammed his fist on the ground, as a wall shot up and smacked Ridley on the face while Reisen shot a few bullets as Samus fired charged shots at them. "Eat Blizzaga!" Sabrina exclaimed as she used Blizzaga, but nothing came out. "Uh...I said BLIZZAGA!" She yelled, as a bigger ice ball came out and hit Ridley. "Huh?"

"Divine Spirit: Fantasy Seal!" Reimu exclaimed, but Ridley flew up and then tackled her to the ground, raising his claws up but Youmu and Aria slashed him away.

"Soul Sign: Wheel of Pain of the Living and Dead!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Spy Sign: Seeker Dolls!" Alice called out but Ridley dodged the danmaku and breathed fire at the dolls to burn them up. "You know how long it took me to make those?!" She growled as Shinki and Mima fired at the dragon. "Alright..." She said. "I summon you...Goliath Doll!"

The Goliath Doll appeared and then slashed Ridley several times as Ridley tried to breathe fire, but Xarina used Zantetsuken to knock him down and then Goliath Doll jumped back so Marisa could use Master Spark on the dragon as Ridley roared in pain before falling to the ground, defeated.

"Ha! That was awesome." Sabrina grinned and looked at her Keyblade. "Hmm..." She looked at it when they heard cackling as they looked up to see Kamek flying down to them.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You again?!" Marisa growled.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Kamek looked at her. "Funny...it feels as though we have. It makes me sick looking at you with that tacky outfit."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Marisa yelled, as Reimu and Youmu had to hold her back before it got ugly.

"I'll take care of that dress soon the next time we meet." Kamek said as he took out his wand. "However...i'm pretty sure that Ridley could use...a power boost."

"Don't even think about it." Samus aimed her arm cannon at Kamek.

"Oh...I wonder what you'll do if I do this." Kamek smirked as he fired his magic at Ridley transforming him into Meta Ridley as he got up and roared at them.

 **Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime)**

"You little..." Sabrina glared at him while Samus fired missiles at Kamek, but he teleported away.

"Nice try." Kamek smirked. "See ya!" He disappeared.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him." Marisa growled.

Meta Ridley flew up and breathed fire balls at the group, but they quickly dodged as the Touhou girls flew up and fired danmaku at him, dodging Ridley's attacks. "I wonder how high I can jump." Aria wondered as she jumped up really high and slashed Meta Ridley down where Yoshi ground pounded him and then Al punched him away...and then Aria landed. "Wow, now THAT was a jump." Aria grinned.

"Have some paint!" Xarina used Sonic Blade as orange paint landed on Meta Ridley as knives then started hitting Meta Ridley and Reisen fired lasers.

The Goliath Doll attacked Meta Ridley, but this time he slashed it away with the claws and burned it up...but then a subway train ran over Meta Ridley while a grinning Yukari looked at him. "Miracle: Night with Overly Bright Guest Stars!" Sanae shouted.

"Illusion Sign: Killing Doll!" Sakuya exclaimed as Meta Ridley roared in pain while trying to get the paint off of him but it wasn't working as Sabrina fired Ragnarock at the humongous dragon.

"This will end it!" Marisa smirked. "Magicannon: Final Spark!" She said, but then Samus fired Zero Laser with her as the two lasers went straight through Meta Ridley...and when the lasers disappeared, Meta Ridley had basically evaporated.

 **Planet Zebes**

"That takes care of him." Sabrina said as they then walked over to the Observatory where she put the new Keyblade down so Rosalina could examine it.

"Bounty Hunter's Fortune. It specializes in magic which is as powerful as Sora's Ultima Weapon. This Keyblade has a special ability which you can charge up magic spells for extra damage and longer range." Rosalina said. "It's also good for dual wielding if you want more magic power."

"Sweet." Sabrina said. "So where's the next Grand Star?"

Rosalina took a look. "It's in Alto Mare."

"That's where Latias lives!" Aria exclaimed.

"I might come with you." Samus said as she hopped down. "You might need some extra power." She said as she took off to her spaceship as they took off together.

 **I'm considering bringing Dante's world into this, actually.**


	7. Latios's Misunderstanding

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Now tell me why we're taking this Grand Star somewhere else?" Pete asked.

"Because, my dear Pete...I felt as if that world would be too easy to get that Grand Star." Maleficent replied. "I mean... 'Thinking with portals' would ruin the hiding place, not to mention that those freaks from Gensokyo would ruin the fun too."

"Well we could've hid it in that...er...GLaDOS computer thing."

"We could have...but I have a better idea." She said as they stopped in front of a building.

"What is this place?" Pete asked.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Fazbear Pizzeria?"

 _Back with them..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

The Observatory just outside of Alto Mare as they hopped down while Samus's ship landed near them. "I've always wanted to come here." Sabrina said.

"I was planning on coming here with Ven and King Mickey." Aria said. "But there was a sudden wind and I was saved by Igneel...he then guided me to you."

"Igneel?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Wow...that's awesome." Sabrina said as they walked around. "I was hoping I'd come here with Latias but...she's trapped in the guild."

"We'll get her out of there soon." Marisa told her. "Then she'll be happy that you came to her world."

Rosalina nodded as she looked at the tracker. "The Grand Star is close." She said. "If we just make a le-WHOA!" She yelled as she landed in water.

"I think we should've told her about all the streets are filled with water." Sabrina said.

"Yep." Aria nodded as Rosalina swam back up as Al pulled her out.

"What the heck happened to the road?" Rosalina asked, completely drenched.

"All the roads here are covered in water." Samus told her as she scanned the area. "It's best if you stayed on the sidewalk and pay attention to where you're going."

"Gee...thanks for the heads up." Rosalina muttered as she looked at the tracker. "Good thing he made this water proof." She said as they kept on going.

Eventually, they came across a wall. "That's odd...is this thing malfunctioning again?" Rosalina asked. "It shows the Grand Star over here but there's a wall here."

"Maybe we can break it down." Reisen said as she aimed her finger at the wall and fired at it, but it went on through. "Huh?!"

"That's...interesting." Ed said as she walked over to it and extended his hand until his arm went through it. "Whoa. This isn't a wall at all."

"Of course it's not." Sabrina said as she walked on through.

"Did she just...?" Marisa blinked, and then Reimu went on through.

"Whoa." Reimu could only say in amazement.

 **Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)**

They walked around until they came across the main area of the secret place. "Whoa...that's so cool." Reisen said as they walked around.

"The Grand Star should be here." Rosalina said as they looked in the fountain where they spotted a shining star. "And there it is!"

Suddenly, they heard a cry as a Dragon Breath hit the ground near them, knocking them away as they saw Latios flying down. "Lati!"

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Latios! Wait! We're not here to ruin this place!" Sabrina told him, but Latios used Steel Wing to attack, forcing them to dodge.

"We're not your enemy, Latios!" Aria told him.

"I thought Latios was a rather calm Pokemon like his sister." Reimu said.

"He thinks we're here to ruin this place and take the Soul Dew...which we're not." Sabrina said.

"Latios! Calm down!" Xarina told him, but Latios used Zen Headbutt to knock her straight into a tree.

"Xarina!" Aria exclaimed.

"Alright...you asked for it." Xarina summoned her Keyblade. "We've no choice but to defend ourselves from him!"

"Even though he was a summon gem at one point." Aria muttered as they got ready for battle as Latios used Ice Beam on them, but they quickly got out of the way.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!" Reimu called out as Sakuya threw knives at him, but Latios quickly flew around them and then used Steel Wing to take them down, but Sakuya went to the side while Reimu wasn't so lucky and then Latios used Dragon Breath at Marisa, but she used Master Spark to create an explosion.

Ed and Al ran over to Latios and attacked him, but he flew up and then used Dragon Breath to knock them away and then Samus grabbed a hold of him. "I got you." She said, but Latios flew up to take her for a ride and then flipped over to knock Samus to the ground.

Shinki and Mima fired danmaku, but Latios flew around it and tackled them, and then he was held down by flowers. "You're not going anywhere." Yuuka said as Xarina slashed him until Latios got out and noticed the yellow paint on him, so he flew into the fountain and then came out completely clean and used Steel Wing to take them down.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed as he threw eggs at Latios, but he dodged and slammed into the dinosaur and used Ice Beam but Sabrina got in the way and used Reflega to knock it back, as Latios yelled in pain but kept going strong.

"I need a clear shot of him!" Reisen was aiming at him. "Come on...hold still!" She exclaimed.

"Curse Sign: Shanghai Doll." Alice said as Shanghai fired a laser, but Latios used Dragon Breath as both collided and created an explosion, then he went through and used Zen Headbutt and a Steel Wing on Alice and Reisen.

"Man, this guy hits hard!" Marisa growled.

"Tell me about it." Reimu said

"LATI!" Latios yelled, using Dragon Breath to attack them...but suddenly a Draco Meteor hit the Dragon Breath and caused explosions just a few feet away from a downed Sanae.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she turned to see Latias floating right there...and Yukari right behind her. "I went to go get her." Yukari said.

Latios looked at Latias. "Lati? Latios Lati!"

"Latias! Lati!"

"Lati?"

"Lati."

All of them blinked. "Anyone got a translator?" Ed asked.

"Sadly, my sensors don't pick up on their kind of language." Samus said as they kept talking until the Eon Pokémon soon landed and Latias turned to her human form.

 **Chao Garden**

"He thought you were going to take away the Soul Dew...so he was just protecting it." Latias said. "Yukari told me what was going on since you were actually going after the Grand Star."

"We were...but he wouldn't listen." Xarina sighed.

"My brother's kind of stubborn." Latias said as she walked over to the fountain and pulled out the Grand Star. "Here you go." She smiled.

"Thanks." Sabrina grinned.

"You know, I'm actually thrilled that you came to my world." She said. "I can show you around if you'd like."

"Maybe some other time. We gotta go look for the Grand Stars." Sabrina told her.

"Oh." Latias nodded. "I see." She said. "I'll come with you. I owe Maleficent a Dragon Breath." She smirked.

"Latios Lati?" Latios asked.

"I'll be fine, bro." Latias reassured him and looked at the group. "Let's go!" She said as they took off.

 **Lumiose City**

When they got back to the Observatory, Rosalina looked at the screen. "Where's the next Grand Star?" Aria asked.

"It's...huh..." Rosalina said. "It's in a place called Fazbear Pizzeria."

"Come again?" Sabrina asked.

"Fazbear Pizzeria."

"...Oh screw my life." Sabrina muttered as they took off.  
====================================================================================================

 **I swear, The Worldwalker gives me the most interesting ideas...**


	8. The Pizzeria from Hell

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Why do we have to go there?" Sabrina asked. "Seriously...that whole game franchise sucks...I can't believe there's a fourth one coming out." She muttered.

"Why are you so antagonistic? It's just a pizzeria." Marisa said. "It's not like it's haunted or anything."

"If it's haunted, I'm not going." Youmu folded her arms.

"Oh would you just grow a pair already? You're half-phantom for crying out loud!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Yeah well, ghosts freak me out...excluding Mima and Lady Yuyuko."

"Well, glad to know that I don't freak her out." Mima said. "...Though I do think I can still haunt her."

"Don't get any ideas." Youmu glared at her.

"I think she's just mad about it because she died one too many times in that game and she holds a grudge against it." Aria said.

"Stupid Balloon Boy and Night six..." Sabrina growled. "It was the second game that made me hate it."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing too serious, right? You're probably just being a little dramatic." Ed said.

"Well..." She explained the whole thing to them.

"Yeah...I don't think Luigi would want to go in there." Rosalina sweatdropped.

"Gee...I think I left the oven on at home..." Al said.

"We don't have an oven, you knucklehead!" Ed told him as they soon landed in a city where it was starting to become nightfall.

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

They hopped down as Samus got out of her ship as Marisa told Samus about the whole ordeal about Fazbear Pizzeria. "Well..." Samus said. "That's weird...but not weirder than what I'm used to." She said as Rosalina walked forward.

As they walked, some civilians looked at the group and gave them strange looks, but a couple of little kids were all "Mommy! I want to ride the funny looking dinosaur!" while some guys were whistling at Rosalina and the other girls...but mostly at Rosalina.

"Yo yo?" Yoshi wondered.

"I have no idea." Rosalina shrugged. "I'm not that attractive looking, right?"

"Well...I wonder how they'll react when they see this." Samus said as she deactivated her armor, and then every single guy was whistling and howling. "...I'm starting to regret that."

Just be glad you don't see fan art of yourself. Sabrina thought as Samus reactivated her armor until they got to the main restaurant itself.

"Oh look, it's closed." Youmu said. "Let's return in the morning." She turned around but Marisa caught her arm.

"Oh no you're not." She smirked. "You're going in there?"

"Can it not be a haunted pizzeria? Where do they come up with this crap anyway?!"

"That's what I want to know." Sabrina muttered as she walked to the doors and tried to open it. "Of course...it's locked."

"I think we need to wait until morning." Youmu said, until Yukari made a gap. "Curse your gap making abilities..." She muttered.

"I got you covered." Yukari grinned. "You go in and we'll just stay waaaaay back out here for support."

"Wait, I'm going in ALONE?!" Sabrina looked at her.

"You're not going alone." Yukari grinned. "You got Youmu."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you're going with her." Yukari said as she shoved the two of them in. "Good luck!" She closed the gap.

"So...what should we do while we wait?" Marisa asked. "Tell ghost stories?"

"We don't have a fire for that." Reimu said. "We need either Natsu or Mokou for that."

"Mokou, huh...?" Yukari smirked as she made a gap. "Be right back!"

 _With the two girls..._

 **More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"Remind me to kill Yukari when we're done here." Youmu growled. "Ugh..." She started walking until she stopped walking to look at Sabrina who was frozen like a statue. "Huh?" She walked over to Sabrina. "I may be scared, but I'm not petrified scared. You'd have to throw in some ghosts here to make me unable to move." She said as she waved her hand. "Earth to Sabrina! Wake up!" She said and slapped her cheek.

"Ow!" Sabrina shook her head. "Thanks..."

"Alright, we just need to locate the Grand Star and get the heck out of here." Youmu said as Sabrina nodded. "Now if we can just figure out where it is." She said.

"Right..." Sabrina nodded until she spotted a certain something. "Aaaand there's Balloon Boy. That's just great." She sighed as they kept walking as Youmu noticed she had a scared look.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you scared before...well...maybe except that time we were about to enter Castle Bleck." Youmu said.

"It's just...the whole series freaks me out." She said. "I mean, the games and atmosphere are great and all...but I hate it because of some certain animatronics that make the games a nightmare. And to top it off that the games made me develop a fear for animatronics in the first place."

"Ah." Youmu nodded. "So that's why you were petrified back there."

"Right." Sabrina nodded. "So let's just get the Grand Star and get the heck out of here."

"But one question...where could it be?"

"I have a feeling where it might be." Sabrina said as they walked forward while keeping an eye out for any animatronics until they got to the security office.

"You sure it's in here?" Youmu asked.

"I just have a feeling that it's...in here." She said as she looked under the desk. "Bingo!"

"Hello." A voice said.

"Uh Youmu...did you just say something?" Sabrina asked, hoping it was actually Youmu.

"Uh...no." Youmu sweatdropped. "I think that's our cue to get out of he-!" She was suddenly grabbed by something as she tried to scream but it wasn't any good.

"Youmu?" Sabrina looked up and her eyes widened. She saw Bonnie holding Youmu hostage.

 **Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**

"I'll be taking this." He smirked.

"Y-you let her go now!" She ordered...though it wasn't a very strong one.

"Ha!" Bonnie grinned. "You're a pathetic wimp who wouldn't even last a night here." He said as he took off.

"Y-Youmu!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Sabrina! H-help!" Youmu called out to her before disappearing into the darkness.

"YOUMU!" She screamed as she tried to run, but suddenly Chica appeared from the darkness.

"Boo." She simply said, as she screamed and hid in the security office. "Wimp." She giggled as she hurried along. "Balloon Boy, make sure she stays in that office."

"Will do!" Balloon Boy walked over to Sabrina. "Hi."

Sabrina was cowering in the corner. "Go screw off or something!"

"Hahaha! I love seeing you cower." Balloon Boy grinned.

 _Meanwhile..._

Youmu was tied to a chair. "Agh! Not so tight!"

"Let's stuff this human in a suit." Freddy said.

"Wh-what?! You wouldn't want to do that! I'm half-human, half-phantom!"

Bonnie blinked. "Is that a thing?"

"Of course not, lad. Don't be ridiculous." Foxy said. "There's no such thing as half-human and half-phantom."

"Foxy's right." Freddy nodded. "Get the suit."

Youmu sweatdropped. "SABRINA! STOP COWERING AND HELP!" She screamed.

Sabrina heard her, but she didn't move. "Crap...what do I do?!"

"You're just going to let her die." Balloon Boy said. "Because that's what wimps do." He said and started his infamous laughing. "You are a wimp! You are a wimp!" He taunted and continued laughing.

"Can a wimp summon someone to shut you up?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Balloon Boy turned his head only to get shot in the head by a gun.

"What the...?" Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Minene standing there with a dead Balloon Boy. "...Minene? I didn't summon you."

"Your subconscious did." Minene said. "So what happened here? Last I saw you, you were a freakin' trooper who won't let anything stand in your way. Now I see...a coward."

"You don't know what I've been through..." Sabrina muttered and explained everything.

"I see..." Minene looked on in the hallway. "So you're afraid of some animatronics?"

"Yeah."

"This coming from the girl who was afraid of Yuno, but was more afraid of losing her brother." Minene said.

"HEEEELP!" Youmu screamed.

"How come no one else is coming to help?" Sabrina asked. "I'm just useless in this situation."

"Useless?" Minene glared at her. "USELESS?!" She knelt down and suddenly slapped Sabrina. "Look at me. You let nothing stop you and now you're just going to let your friend get killed in a suit? That's not the Sabrina I used to know back in my world. You're letting these loser animatronics get the better of you...because you have a huge fear of them. Did you let Yuno get to you? No."

Sabrina rubbed her cheek and looked at her. "Now don't just sit there and mope. You got a friend to save." She said.

"You're right." Sabrina nodded as she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's save her." She summoned her Keyblade, but then...it was different. "What in the...?" A Cupcake for the keychain, the handle is Freddy's head, Foxy's arm with the hook for the blade and the teeth are Bonnie's ears. "...A Five Night's at Freddy's Keyblade?"

"Well it looks like they make Keyblades out of everything these days." Minene said as she cocked her pistol. "Now, let's go save your friend."

"Aye, what's going on here?" A voice asked as they turned to see Foxy walking up and then he spotted a dead Balloon Boy. "...You..." He growled. "Did you do that?!"

"He got annoying." Minene said.

"Why I oughta..." Foxy got in a position while they all glared at each other.

 **The Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

After they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Foxy lunged right for them but Sabrina used Triple Firaga to blind him on his eye as she side stepped while Foxy faceplanted on the wall. "You little..." He got up and screamed at them, forcing them to cover their ears.

"Geez, you're loud!" Minene exclaimed as Foxy lunged for Sabrina and then raised his hook.

"I'll make you pay!" Foxy growled, but then he was shot in the face by Minene, as he turned around and glared at her.

"Oh what, is the pirate upset?" Minene smirked. "Show me what you got, one eyed freak!"

"You're one to talk, lass. You got an eyepatch of your own."

"At least I'm not a freakin' pirate." Minene smirked. "Pirates are pathetic."

"Oh...you messed with the wrong pirate." He growled as he got ready to lunge, but Sabrina slashed through him, knocking the animatronic to the ground.

"Heh." Sabrina smirked. "Let's take the others out."

"Now there's the girl I know!" Minene grinned as they took off.

"Alright, here comes the head!" Chica grinned.

"NO!" Youmu yelled as she managed to kick Chica.

"Ooof! You rotten little..." Chica growled.

"You're making this way more difficult than it needs to be." Freddy told her. "Now hold her down and make sure you hold her legs."

"HEY! ROBOT FREAKS!" A voice yelled as they turned their heads to look at Sabrina and Minene.

 **G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"You better let her go otherwise you're going to regret it." Sabrina threatened.

Youmu smiled. "You came!"

"I thought Foxy took care of you..." Freddy growled.

"We'll take care of them." Bonnie said as he, Chica and then Mangle jumped down from the ceiling.

"You ready?" Minene asked.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded as the animatronics ran to them while as Bonnie took out his electric guitar and smacked Sabrina with it, but she ducked and then slashed up to take Bonnie down.

"Have some cupcakes!" Chica threw some at Minene, but she grabbed them.

"No thanks...I prefer REAL cupcakes." Minene said as she threw them back and fired at Chica's torso as Mangle then wrapped her up. "Oh, you think you're so clever." She said as she sunk to the ground, and then popped up behind her. "Good thing Deus gave me THAT power too." She said as she grabbed Mangle and threw her to the arcade games.

Bonnie jumped up and attempted to land on Sabrina, but she jumped back as he jumped again, but this time she used Graviga to pin him down. "Ooof!"

"Nice try." She said and then impaled the head. "But you're not going to stomp on me."

Chica threw plates at Minene, but she flew up to avoid them while they accidentally hit Mangle as she flew down and kicked Chica down, then she picked her up and threw her to Mangle, knocking them both down. "You freaks need to learn your place!" Minene said as she pulled out a grenade and threw it to them, as it exploded and destroyed the animatronics.

Outside, Mokou looked at the building while there were sitting down. "The heck is going on in there?"

"A major battle." Yukari said. "So, you were saying about that haunted mansion?"

"Ah yes..." Marisa chuckled. "Well you see..."

Back inside, Freddy was the only one left. "Must I do everything by myself?" He growled and hopped off the stage as he ran over to them and punched Sabrina, but she ducked and attempted to sweep kick him, but it didn't do so well.

"Ow!" Sabrina held on to her foot.

"I thought for sure that'd work." Minene said as Freddy kicked Sabrina away as he walked over to him. "Hey...don't ignore a lady who's wielding a gun." Minene said as she fired at his legs, forcing him to stop.

"My legs...I can't move them!"

"You may be animatronics..." Sabrina got up, using Curaga on her foot. "But...that doesn't mean that you don't belong to the scrap heap." She used Zantetsuken to completely destroy him.

 **More Gun**

Minene walked over to Youmu and untied her. "Thanks." She said as she went over and hugged Sabrina. "I thought you'd never come...I thought I was done for."

Sabrina returned the hug. "Yeah well, someone had to convince me to snap out of it." She looked at Minene.

"Well, you know." Minene chuckled and then looked ahead. "Uh, guys? We're not done yet."

"Huh?" Youmu turned her head to see a withered Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. "Holy crap, they look awful!"

"They're freaks of nature, that's what they are." Minene said, aiming her gun at them, while Sabrina held her Keyblade while Youmu unsheathed her swords.

"We may be withered and unusable...but we still have some fight left in us." Withered Freddy said.

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The withered animatronics ran over to the trio where Sabrina used Thundaga on Chica and then Youmu immediately slashed through Bonnie and Minene fired at Freddy's head. "You should've stayed in the scrap heap!" Minene told them.

Freddy chuckled. "No matter how long we have been rotting...we will always come back."

"Well can you come back from this?" Minene threw another grenade right where Bonnie's head should be as it landed right inside and then it exploded, knocking Chica and Freddy away.

"Human Soul: Slash of Future Eons!" Youmu said as Chica didn't even stand a chance to attack while Sabrina walked over to Freddy who was not even moving since Minene shot his legs.

"You always come back...but not anymore." Sabrina said as she impaled him and then removed the Keyblade from the chest.

 **More Gun**

"Well that takes care of them." Minene said, until they heard a certain song playing. "What in the...?"

"The Puppet is out." Sabrina said.

"Oh is that so?" Minene asked as she saw something running over to them and lunging right for Sabrina. "Duck." She ordered as Sabrina didn't even hesitate and then she fired right at Puppet's face, as he landed on the ground in front of them. "You guys go out with the Grand Star. I got something to do." She said.

"Like what?" Youmu asked.

"Oh you know...playing with explosives." Minene grinned.

"Oh boy..." Sabrina turned around. "Come on, let's go." She said as she walked out with Youmu as they opened the doors.

 **Lumiose City**

"Oh good, you're alive." Yukari said. "I thought if we send the both of you in there, you'd conquer that fear of yours."

"Apparently I needed more help than just Youmu." Sabrina said and then saw Mokou. "Mokou?"

"Hey, Yukari dragged me over here so I could be the 'fire' for the ghost stories." She shrugged. "Not that I didn't mind...it was better than dealing with Kaguya."

"Alright...I suggest you clear the area." Minene came out. "I placed a lot of explosives in this pizzeria." She said as they nodded.

"Why are you blowing this up?" Rosalina asked.

"You kidding? Who would want to eat in a pizzeria full of possessed animatronics?" Minene asked.

"She makes a good point." Sabrina said as they stepped back.

"Farewell, you stupid pizzeria." She smirked and then pressed the button, as the whole thing exploded. "And that takes care of that." She said as she turned to Sabrina. "Call me if you need any help." She said and disappeared.

"Alright." Sabrina nodded. "Now, let's go to the next one."

"I'll come with you." Mokou said. "It's better than dealing with an idiotic princess."

"Hey!" Reisen glared at her.

"It's the truth." Mokou said as they took off and then they got into the Observatory while Sabrina put her new Keyblade so Rosalina could examine it.

"Fazbear Fright. It has the same stats as Xarina's Squid Force, but it has a different ability. It inflicts fear on whoever is hit by this Keyblade. Those who are under this effect will take extra damage."

"Cool." Sabrina said. "So where's the next Grand Star?"

"It's in...Ylisse." Rosalina said.

"A Fire Emblem world." Sabrina grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Well let's go!" Xarina exclaimed as the Observatory and Samus's ship took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Mike Schmidt looked at the destroyed pizzeria. "What happened to the pizzeria?! I was going to go in and deal with those things again!"

He sighed. "Then again...why am I doing this? They wanted to kill me anyway." He said as he turned around and walked away.  
=================================================================================================

 **I think G Free ~ Final Dream will be Sabrina's theme. I think it's fitting.**


	9. Ganondorf's Appearance

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You know...i've been wondering..." Ed said. "You said you had to wake up everybody with the help of your Nobody and..." He looked at Aria. "Whoever the heck she's supposed to be."

"A friend from long ago, let's go with that." Aria said.

"If you're a friend from long ago...and she was a little girl. Shouldn't you be looking like an old lady right about now?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Aria yelled. "Care to repeat that, you little twerp?"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITTLE?!" He yelled as his arm turned into a blade. "Well to me, you're probably older than Yukari!"

"Hey!" Yukari growled. "Don't make me kill you!"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Both of you combined? You're both ancient." Ed told them.

"Alright that's it...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aria yelled.

"Mind if I join in?!" Yukari growled. "We can take care of this little weasel without breaking a sweat."

"THERE YOU GO CALLING ME SHORT AGAIN!"

Behind the Observatory, Samus was watching the three fight as she blinked while she had her helmet off. "What the heck is going on in there?" She wondered as she saw Reimu, Sabrina, Xarina and Al holding them back. "I probably don't need to know."

"Wow, this is more entertaining than when Kaguya and I fight." Mokou grinned.

"You find this entertaining?" Shinki blinked.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Well glad you find it enjoyable." Reisen muttered.

 **Cloudchasers**

"I never aged when my heart went into Sabrina...so therefore, I'm still seventeen." She said. "...No...wait, I turned eighteen a couple days after Xehanort was killed. I'm Sabrina's age."

"I just turned nineteen a week ago."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Well in my defense, I was trying to get Sora out of Yuno's world. Give me a break."

"Ah, so your wedding cake will be your late birthday cake, right?" Ed asked.

"...I guess." Sabrina shrugged.

"But as I was saying." Ed said. "You said that this Xehanort creep revived a lot and you fought them in the Keyblade Graveyard...but you never mentioned this Maleficent or Pete. Where were they?"

"Now that you mention it..." Sabrina thought about it. "I don't recall seeing the two of them." She looked at Xarina and Aria. "Did you?"

"I was more focused on getting Ven, Aqua and Terra back. I didn't see that hag anywhere."

"And I was figuring out a way on how to get Roxas and Namine back...and getting Xion back too but I don't recall seeing her."

"She must've been planning something huge...like her vengeance." Reimu said. "But why on Sabrina's wedding day is beyond me."

"We're here." Rosalina said as they looked at the world in front of them as they landed...in a desert.

 **Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Wait, why here?" Sabrina asked as Samus got out as they hopped down.

"Well according to this, it's in that building right there." Rosalina pointed to the distance. "That place to be exact."

"That's the place with the Dragon's Table if I recall correctly." Sabrina said. "The Grand Star's in there?"

"Yep." Rosalina nodded.

"Well let's go." Xarina said. "This is gonna be interesting and easy."

"...Too easy." Mokou said as she conjured up a fireball. "We're not alone."

"You're darn right you're not." A voice said as someone came out of the building...it was Ganondorf himself.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You're kidding me. How come you weren't with the others back in Magnolia?" Sabrina asked.

"I was piloting one of the ships." Ganondorf said as he pointed to her. "As for you...you won't be getting away with another Grand Star."

"Yeah well...we beg to differ." Sabrina said.

"So you say..." He said. "But...can you hold out for long?" He asked as several Dark Nuts, Stalfos and a couple of ReDeads appeared. "Attack." He ordered as they walked over to the group.

"Figures...it had to be these things." Sabrina summoned her Keyblade. "But we'll take 'em down no sweat!"

 **Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Marisa aimed her Hakkero at the ReDeads. "I'll take care of 'em!" She smirked. "EAT MASTER SPARK, YOU FREAKS!" She yelled, but suddenly stopped moving. "Huh? Hey, why did I stop moving?"

"When ReDeads have their eyes on you, they scream and they petrify you!" Sabrina told her as she was focused on a Dark Nut.

"OH NOW YOU TELL ME?!" Marisa yelled as she managed to break free. "As I was saying...EAT MASTER SPA-" Frozen again. "I hate you..."

A couple of Stalfos circled around Youmu and Ed. "So...you go for the skeleton guy while you go for the other one?" Ed asked.

"Which Skeleton guy are you referring to?"

"I dunno, just pick one!" Ed told her.

"Fine..." Youmu said as she flew up and slashed down on the Stalfos, but it blocked with the shield and countered, but she jumped back and sweep kicked it down and then slashed it while it was still falling to the ground.

"WILL YOU STOP FREEZING ME?!" Marisa screamed as the ReDeads were getting dangerously close. "HEY! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Just hold out as long as you can!" Mima told her as she was taking on a Dark Nut with Shinki and Alice.

"Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" Mokou exclaimed, burning up the ReDeads. "I got ya covered." She grinned.

"Thanks." Marisa said. "Now if you'll excuse me...I need to blow off some steam." She said and used Master Spark on some unsuspecting Stalfos. "Ah, much better." She grinned.

"Hmph." Ganondorf sent more of them to attack them.

"Okay, you guys remind me of the Heartless for crying out loud. At least some of them are cuter than you freaks!" Reimu told them. "Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle!"

"I think only the Shadows are cute." Sabrina said, using Thundaga.

"Rabid Dogs are cute...until they bite you." Xarina muttered under her breath.

"I think I know what Ganondorf is trying to do...he's trying to wear us out into exhaustion so his minions could easily kill us!" Aria said.

"And it's working...not to mention we're in a desert for crying out loud!" Ed exclaimed. "Lucky for Al, he doesn't have that problem."

"Um...i'm sorry?" Al shrugged.

"This wave will be the last." Ganondorf said, as even more came out...with a lot of ReDeads.

"Argh!" Sabrina growled.

"Isn't there anything that can stop these freaks?!" Aria exclaimed.

"THORON!" A voice suddenly yelled as it wiped out the ReDeads.

"Huh?" Reimu turned her head to see Robin running up to them, with Lucina and Chrom right behind him.

"So you're the reason why those freaks showed up." Chrom looked at Ganondorf. "You're responsible for wearing down my army!"

Ganondorf smirked. "I had to do something while I waited for these guys."

Lucina growled. "Alright...I think it's time to show him what happens when he messes with us." She said and then spotted Yukari coming out of a gap.

"I thought these guys might help." She said as Marth and Ike walked out.

Lucina's eyes widened. "The Hero King and Radiant Hero of Legend?!"

"...Shoot, I was gonna say that." Robin said.

Sabrina blinked. "You went to the other Fire Emblem worlds?"

"Yep." Yukari nodded.

"And you didn't even bother to bring Roy?"

"Pfft, that red headed loser? What good will he do?" Yukari grinned. "Besides, I think these guys are plenty."

"Ouch...first Smash and now this." Sabrina muttered.

"Hmph...i've faced people like you over at the Smash Mansion." Ganondorf said.

"Wait what?" Marth asked.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He wondered.

"I think he means there are another you in a different world." Robin said, looking over at the group. "...Right?"

"Yeah." Sabrina said.

"I see..." Marth nodded.

"Well in that case." Ike gripped Ragnell. "You know very well about our strengths and weaknesses."

"I will fight you another time." Ganondorf said. "However, I think these will be able to kill you." He said as clones of everyone came walking out. "I've been to Valm and I've manipulated the Wellspring of Truth to make exact copies of all of you."

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

"It's a secret to everybody." He said as he made a portal and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Well this just got weirder." Aria said.

"I'm sure we can handle it..." Sanae said. "...I hope."

 **Together, We Ride! (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa exclaimed, as the mirage did the same thing as both lasers collided but didn't explode. "No one copies my Master Spark...NO ONE!" She yelled, upping the power.

"But...i'm the one who taught it to you!" Yuuka exclaimed, using Master Spark on hers.

"Oh let her have her moment." Mima said.

Ike looked around. I don't see my clone here...but... He looked at Youmu who was struggling with hers as she was kicked down. That doesn't mean that we can't help. He said as he used Quick Draw to quickly take it down.

Sakuya and her own clone kept throwing knives all over the place while Reisen and her own were firing bullet after bullet, as the two Sakuyas stopped time and still slashed each other, but then resumed it and kept going at it.

"You could use some fire!" Robin said, using ArcFire on Mokou as she absorbed it.

"Thanks." She said and unleashed the fire at her clone, knocking her to the ground. "Ha!" She smirked as she flew up and beat her several times.

Samus deactivated her armor, as her clone did the same thing. "Let's dance." She said as they both ran and kicked each other before jumping back and started firing plasma shots at them.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi threw eggs at the other Yoshi, as it did the same thing, the eggs colliding and exploding, as both of them growled as they kept attacking.

Sabrina was slashing her clone but they ended up clashing. "I never thought I'd actually fight myself."

"What about your anti-self back on the Egg Carrier?" Aria asked, blocking an attack.

"That's completely different!" Sabrina told her as they kept attacking until she was kicked down, and then her clone chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's laughable, really. You may be the original...but I'm the better one here."

"Oi vey..." She muttered. "Haven't heard THAT one before." She said sarcastically.

"You haven't?" Lucina was helping Rosalina.

"That was sarcasm!" She told her.

"I don't pick up on that well." Lucina sighed.

"I think she's getting better." Chrom said, helping Reimu with Marth.

I dunno... Sabrina thought as she got back up. "Tell me something...can you do this?" She asked as she raised her hand. "LYN!" She yelled, as Lyn appeared.

"Wh-what?!"

"...Two of you?" Lyn asked.

"That one is a fake."

"Fair enough." Lyn said as she did a pose.

"That's impossible...you can't do that!"

"I can...but you can't. There's a flaw in every clone." She said.

"TASTE MY BLADE!" Lyn slashed through the cloned Sabrina as her eyes were filled with pain and shock.

"Huh...so that's what I look like when I've been impaled." Sabrina said. "Good to know."

"This is getting annoying REALLY fast!" Marisa growled as the Master Sparks were now Final Sparks but they were still at even. "Man I wish you were dead!"

"Oh!" Mokou took out a spell card. "I've been working on this ever since I lost to Kaguya for the umpteenth time." She flew up. "You guys might wanna go inside...and freeze time for these suckers!"

"Way ahead of you." Sabrina said as the three Keyblade Wielders used Stopza to stop the clones.

"Uh...what the...?" Lucina looked at them.

"We might need to go inside." Sabrina said as they took off inside the building and then Mokou landed in the middle.

"LET THIS WHOLE WORLD BURN AWAY TO NOTHING!" Mokou screamed as time resumed for the clones as they looked to see all of them getting burned up and screaming as there was nothing left of them when Mokou just so casually walked up to them.

 **Gritzy Desert**

"Piece of cake." She said, grinning.

"Man...I'd hate to be Kaguya." Reimu said.

Mokou chuckled. "My latest loss to Kaguya inspired me to let out my frustrations in case if I bump into the stupid princess again."

"Heh...you thought you killed them all." A voice said as they looked around until Sakuya screamed as they looked to see the cloned version of her holding her arms behind her back while a knife was placed on her neck.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Hey! That's cheating!" Mokou growled.

"I can't help it if I can do the same as she can." Sakuya smirked. "You better lower your weapons before her neck gets sliced." She looked at Ed. "You too, shorty."

"Why you..." He growled but Al held him back. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO SKEWER THE MAID!" He yelled as they were forced to lower the weapons.

"Good." Clone Sakuya smirked. "No-...wait a minute...where did that gap hag go?" She asked when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to a wall.

"How dare you..." A voice said. "You DARE try to kill Sakuya?!"

The real Sakuya looked at the person. "Flandre!"

"I gapped there right when Sakuya's clone arrived." Yukari grinned.

"You sure think of everything." Latias said.

The fake Sakuya looked at a pissed off Flandre. "F-Flandre! Wait a minute! I'm the real Sakuya! That one is a fake!"

"Nice try." Flandre aimed her hand at the clone. "But I can tell the difference between the real Sakuya. She's never afraid." She glared at her. "Farewell." She said and clenched her fist, as the clone just evaporated.

 **Gritzy Desert**

Lucina blinked. "I'm gonna have nightmares because of her."

"Fascinating..." Robin said as Flandre turned around who turned back to her normal self as she and Sakuya hugged where they spotted the Grand Star floating down in front of them.

"I'll take that." Rosalina said as a new Keyblade appeared in Aria's hand. The Keychain is the mark of Naga, the handle and the blade is the Falchion, the teeth is blue fire.

"What in the world...?" Aria wondered.

"We'll scan it when we get back to the Observatory. Come on." Rosalina said as she looked at the Fire Emblem crew. "You guys coming?"

"Well considering we were dragged here, I don't see why not." Marth said.

"Going to different worlds might be fun." Lucina said as they took off as they went onto the Observatory where Aria put her Keyblade down so Rosalina could examine it.

"Naga's Might, it boosts strength all the way up to the Fenrir Keyblade. It has a special ability known as the Aether skill, a skill that Chrom and Lucina know." Rosalina said.

"Huh, I was thinking it was Ike's Aether." Sabrina said, shrugging.

"This skill empowers two attack with two Fire Emblem skills: Sol and Luna. For Sol, the first hit heals the user for half the damage they did to the target. As for the second hit, Luna, pierces through half of the target's defense. When this activates Falchion, it will change colors. The blade itself will be orange, the hole in the hilt will be filled with blue light and the gold will change to black." She continued.

"I see...so it will change into the Exalted Falchion." Chrom said. "So basically, this Keyblade will be at full power." He explained before Rosalina could finish.

"Yeah...what he said." She said as Aria took the Keyblade while she looked for the next Grand Star. "Ah, there's one more Grand Star left...and it's in Dyntos's Workshop."

"So we going to that guy, huh?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Rosalina nodded as they took off.  
===================================================================================================

 **I don't necessarily HATE Roy, considering I main him in Melee. I just didn't feel like putting Roy in here...and couldn't help but have Yukari insult him, I guess.**

 **Oh, and apparently there will be a 3DS version of Hyrule Warriors...and Tetra and Toon Link will be in it.**


	10. Keyblade Augments and Summon Gems

**To The Worldwalker: Oh...whoops.**

 **Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You know...I think I can easily get rid of that barrier if I can just aim my hand at it." Flandre said.

"And risk getting someone ELSE killed? No thanks...I don't want my fiancé to get killed by your powers." Sabrina said.

"Or Ven, Terra and Aqua." Aria said.

"Xion, Lea, Isa, Roxas..."

"Anyone else in there." Yukari said.

"Geez, you guys are no fun." Flandre shrugged. "Oh well."

"I could melt it." Mokou said. "But I guess looking for Grand Stars will have to do because I don't know where the heck Magnolia is."

"Well you'll get to go there soon once we're done here." Yukari said as they saw Dyntos's workshop in the distance.

"And there it is." Rosalina said as they soon landed.

 **At the Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Dyntos was waiting for them as they all hopped off of the Observatory while Samus walked out of her ship. "Welcome! I've been expecting you."

"Hey!" Sabrina waved.

"Hello there! It's been a while." He said.

"I take it you have the Grand Star somewhere in here?" Rosalina asked.

"I sure do." Dyntos said. "Follow me." He said as he guided them to the Grand Star as it was just floating there in front of them. "I've kept in a safe place."

"So did it actually come here?" Sabrina asked.

"It was originally headed for a world that is named Reach, but I managed to reroute it over to my workshop." He explained.

"Reach...as in...Halo: Reach?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep." Dyntos nodded.

"Well that's better than being shot at by plasma bullets, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then." Reimu said as they turned around.

"Now wait a second!" He stopped them. "I'm not done yet. I'm giving you something else." He said as he pulled out a box full of Mario Power-ups. "While you were in Yuno's world, I've not only asked dear Rosalina to make some Keyblades for you and Sora, I've also asked her if I could borrow some power-ups."

Aria blinked. "So you're giving these to us to use against Maleficent and the others? I wonder if I'll look cute in a Tanooki Suit..."

"Oh no no, these are not for yourselves...these are for your Keyblades."

"Huh?" Sabrina tilted her head.

"You see...i've made these power-ups so it could be absorbed by the Keyblades. I call 'em Keyblade Augments." He said, as he was getting confused looks. "Meaning that you can add elements for your magical abilities for the Keyblades."

Aria looked in the box. "But there's only one Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Tanooki Leaf and a Lightning Bolt."

"This is an experiment to be exact." Dyntos said. "If it's a success, I could get more and power up the rest of your Keyblades."

"Ah, gotcha." Sabrina nodded.

"Oh, and these don't work with Keyblades with special abilities. I mean, you gotta balance them out after all."

"That does seem fair." Xarina said as she took out Master Oathkeeper. "This is the only other Keyblade I got." She said and looked at the items. "I'll take..." She took the Tanooki Leaf and put it near her Keyblade as it absorbed it. "Aeroga!" She called out, as the windy shield for it got a little bigger. "Sweet!"

Sabrina summoned Heart of Gensokyo and looked at the Fire Flower. "I'll take this." She said as the Fire Flower was absorbed. "I need a target." She said as Dyntos snapped his fingers as a Monoeye appeared. "FIRAGA!" She yelled, using Firaga as it was easily destroyed. "Oh yeah!"

Aria summoned Fairy Love and took the Ice Flower as it was absorbed. "Blizzaga!" She yelled, as it destroyed a Nutski. "Heh, sweet."

They all looked at the Lightning Bolt. "So who's gonna take that?" Xarina asked.

"Hmm..." Sabrina summoned Igneel's Flame. "I guess I will." She said as she picked it up and absorbed it. "THUNDAGA!" She yelled, as a lightning bolt slammed down on another Monoeye.

"That's awesome." Ed said as the trio put their Keyblades away.

"That's cool." Mokou said.

"There's one more thing I'd like to give you." He said as he pulled out three summon gems. "One for each of you." He said as he gave them the gem. "Try 'em out!"

"Alright." Sabrina raised her hand up...and something appeared in front of them as there was a child's laughter. "WHAT?!"

"You like that?"

"B-but...WHY GOLDEN FREDDY?!"

"I felt bad for that animatronic who just slumped around and did nothing...so I thought I'd do something about it." He said. "In fact...here's what he does." He summoned up a Mimicutie as it just simply walked over to the animatronic...and then it roared really loud, causing the Mimicutie to fall over and it got really pale too.

Sabrina blinked. "Is that all it can do?"

"Oh it can do another thing too." Dyntos said as he summoned up a couple of Monoeyes...and then the body disappeared but the head didn't as it simply floated over to the Monoeyes...and it floated to them really fast as it rammed into them and they disappeared. "See?"

"Okay...so it's not a total useless summon." Sabrina said as Golden Freddy reappeared next to her before disappearing. "Might not use this guy as much but whatever."

"I'm up!" Xarina grinned as she raised her gem up and then two characters appeared in front of them. One was a girl and another was a guy.

"What the heck? I was in the middle of a match." The girl said.

"The Inklings?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep! I thought they'd be perfect if they went alongside Xarina since she has a Keyblade just like it." Dyntos grinned. "Together, you three would be perfect."

The Inkling boy blinked. "Well...I guess this just happened." He cocked his Paintball gun. "Still, I don't mind shooting things other than Inklings." He said.

"Me too." The girl nodded and looked at Xarina. "We'll see ya around!" She grinned before those guys disappeared.

"They look like they'll be a fun summon." Sabrina said as Aria raised her arm up.

"Let's see what I got!" Aria exclaimed.

"Why hello there!" A familiar voice said as they went wide-eyed.

"HADES?!" Everyone but Dyntos, the Fire Emblem crew, Samus, Ed and Al screamed.

"Yep, yours truly is a summon gem." He smirked.

"B-but...he's dead! He got annihilated by the Daybreak!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"That's true, he did. But I thought it'd be a fun idea if he was turned into a Summon Gem. In fact, I turned him into one after you killed him to be exact. I was wanting to tell you, but you took off before I could say anything." Dyntos said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Aria said.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Hades said. "Besides...i'm on your side this time so I can kick Maleficent's butt for you." He said. "Though, I do have a request."

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"When you get back to the wedding...i'd like it if you'd summon me. I want to see the look on Pitty Pat's face when he sees me alive and well."

Aria blinked. "You want to torment him again, don't you?"

"Maybe." Hades chuckled. "But anyways...i'm here if you need me." He waved. "Ciao!" He said and then disappeared.

"That's...interesting." Reimu blinked.

"Tell me about it." Marisa said.

"So is that everything?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep, that's all I got!" Dyntos said. "Now go kick Maleficent's keister for me!" He said as they nodded and took off.

"So where are those creeps anyway?" Sabrina asked as Rosalina checked.

"They're in..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my...they're at...Dreadnought Galaxy!"

"What the heck is a Dreadnought?" Ed asked.

"That's what I've been wondering for the longest time." Sabrina said as they took off.

 **First it was originally going to be Radiant Garden's castle, but since they're traveling through worlds, I was like "Let's end it in a Super Mario Galaxy world." So then it was going to be Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, then Melty Molten...until I finally decided the Dreadnought Galaxy.**

 **...Seriously though, what the HECK is a dreadnought?!**


	11. Fight Fire with Fire

_Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"They have all the Grand Stars?" Maleficent asked.

"That is correct." Kamek nodded. "They're headed straight for us as we speak."

"Then we need to slow them down." Maleficent replied.

"But how?" Bowser asked.

"By sending ME into the action." A voice said as Bowser and Kamek turned their heads. "I can take care of them no problem."

"Be warned...one of their allies can manipulate fire." Maleficent warned. "And she's immortal."

"Pfft, she may be immortal, but she ain't a god!" The figure chuckled and took off.

"Will he be up for it?" Ganondorf asked.

"I assume he will...besides; he's manipulated the Aurum to look like the Heartless." Maleficent said.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine." Eggman shrugged.

"You won't win." Winry's voice said as they turned to see her trapped in a cell...along with Yumeko. "They'll come and they'll destroy you."

Maleficent chuckled. "I may have been destroyed in the past, but now I will have my exact revenge on all of them. They won't even touch me."

Yumeko growled. "If I wasn't tied up..."

Maleficent smirked. "You'll do what? That cell is actually a barrier which means your danmaku won't reach me." She said as she turned around and cackled evilly while walking away.

"There must be a way out of here..." Winry muttered.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Cloudchasers (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Shinki was sighing. "I just hope Yumeko's alright. We haven't seen her in any of the worlds we've been to."

"If that's the case, then I guess we have to fear the worst." Sabrina said. "Yumeko's been kidnapped."

"Then we have no other choice but to rescue her along with the others." Alice said. "Maleficent is going to pay."

"Well let's go kick that hag's butt." Ed smirked.

"Hey...is it me or is something headed right for us?" Aria asked as they looked and then a gigantic flame hit the Observatory.

"Agh! We've been hit!" Rosalina exclaimed as the Observatory was headed for a different world instead.

"What the heck?!" Samus exclaimed as she quickly followed them to the world.

The Observatory was headed straight for the ground as Rosalina attempted to pull it back up, but it was close enough to make slide through the ground once it made contact. Amazingly, nothing was seriously shattered into a million pieces. "Ow..." Sabrina shook her head. "That happened..."

"So where are we?" Lucina wondered as Rosalina took a look.

"Shadow Moses Island..." She said.

"We're WHERE?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"That explains the snow." Marisa said as Samus landed near them as she got out.

"Is everyone alright?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Robin said. "So...I guess we'll have to patch up the Observatory or something..."

"Yeah...a mechanic..." Rosalina muttered. "Whatever just hit us hit the Engine Room." She said.

"That would be me." A voice said as they looked up.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Pyrrhon..." Sabrina said, summoning Heart of Gensokyo. "I knew that flame was suspicious. So you're siding with Maleficent, huh?"

"Indeed." He smirked. "And there's nothin' you can do to get to the Dreadnought Galaxy!"

"Wait a minute; I thought Pyrrhon turned bad because he was possessed by the Aurum." Aria said.

"He used Pit from the very beginning. He was never good to begin with." Sabrina said.

Pyrrhon chuckled. "Now...let's if you like this." He said as he waved his hand as several Tribytes, Zaurums and Shadow Heartless that resembled the Aurum.

 **MGS4 ~ Theme of Love ~ (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Aurum Heartless?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Sabrina said as they got ready for battle as Pyrrhon simply disappeared in the blizzard.

"Treasure: Ying-Yang Asuka'i!" Reimu shouted.

"Light Sign: Earthlight Ray!" Marisa exclaimed while the Keyblade Wielders made quick work on the Shadows, but then they were replaced by Aurum Soldier Heartless.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using Firaga to take down a Soldier while Aria used Aerial Slam on another Soldier and then Xarina used Eruption to knock a Soldier to a Zaurum.

"Man, it's so freakin' cold out here." Yuuka muttered as she aimed her umbrella at a Tribyte and fired danmaku with Mima and Shinki.

"Hesitation Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation!" Youmu exclaimed, easily taking out the Zaurums while Reisen took out the remaining Tribyte.

"Was that it? I thought there'd be more." Aria said.

"Maybe the Aurum got busy with something else." Al shrugged. "I mean, that was it."

Samus looked through her helmet and was scanning for something. "Let's see...there's nothing..."

"SHAZAMMITYLAM!" A voice yelled as Sabrina was tackled to the ground by Pyrrhon himself.

"Sabrina!" Xarina exclaimed.

Pyrrhon aimed his hand at Sabrina's face. "I'll make it so that your wedding will never happen!" He exclaimed and then he was hit by danmaku.

"You leave her alone." Mokou said, as her hand was aimed at him. "You're going to have to deal with me."

"Ha!" Pyrrhon got off of her. "I like a challenge."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Robin asked. "You manipulate fire and from what Yukari told me, he's a sun god."

"I can take him." Mokou said. "If I can't, well let's just say I'll just stall for time so he'll be weakened." She cracked her knuckles.

"While you're busy taking me on..." He snapped his fingers as more Aurum enemies and Aurum Heartless appeared. "And when I'm done with you, I'll easily eliminate Sabrina."

"Not if I can take you down." She said as they both flew up.

 **Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

Pyrrhon launched fire at Mokou, but she absorbed it and launched it back at Pyrrhon, who just took it like a sun god that he is. "Heh, no matter what you throw at me, your fire powers won't take me down." He smirked. "FACE MY PYRO SNAKE!"

Mokou was hit by the Pyro Snake, but she simply launched it back as they both launched fire as they collided into each other and made a fiery explosion that lit up the whole place.

"Oh there you are." Sakuya said, throwing knives at a Kolma while Youmu slashed through an Aurum Dark Ball.

"Wait a minute...if we're both equally matched with fire..." She flew over to Pyrrhon. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE BOTH EQUALLY MATCHED IN OUR STRENGTH!" She kicked him over to a wall.

"Ooof!" Pyrrhon shook his head. "So you want to play dirty, huh? Very well then." He flew over and tackled her to the snow and started punching her repeatedly, but she blocked his fists.

"Kaguya can hit harder than you...and she's a wimp for crying out loud!" Mokou kicked him off of her. "Imperishable Shooting!"

Pyrrhon quickly flew around the danmaku and flew up, and then kicking her in the face, knocking her away. "Feel the wrath of my fire kick!"

Mokou shook it off. "Heh, that all you got, flame boy?" They both ran to each other and punched each other in the face, knocking each other away.

"I have to admit, you are strong...but it's not enough to take THIS sun god down!"

"So how did Pit beat you? Did he have a massive fire extinguisher with him?" Mokou taunted. "I bet he used it to make you extremely weak...then again, you ARE weak if you can punch like a little girl."

"Why you little..." Pyrrhon growled as he flew over to punch her, but she ducked and used an uppercut on his chest, making him go flying up as she flew up and kicked him down to the snow while she landed gently on it.

"Haven't you noticed?" Mokou asked. "This blizzard is blocking out the sun, making you weak. In fact, the snow is making you weaker by the minute. I knew if I battled you and you wasted your fire on me, you'd just drain a lot of energy and fire...therefore...you are weak."

"I am NOT weak! I am the strongest sun god there is!" He said in anger as he flew over but she kicked him to the face.

"I don't need to use my spell cards on you, because this battle was over before it started."

"I don't get it...you're wasting your fire too...you should be drained by now!"

"Unlike you, I know how to conserve my fire abilities. You just waste it all at once just to prove you're a strong sun god, which you're not."

Pyrrhon growled. "I can go to another world and recharge!" He tried to fly up but she immediately caught up with him and was in front of him.

"The cold is making you sluggish." She said as she kicked him to the snow again. "This will the last time you'll see anything again." She told him as she kicked the snow on him until he was buried. "I'm disappointed; I was thinking you would put up a fight." She said as she casually walked away to see the Aurum defeated.

"Well that takes care of them." Sabrina said as she looked around. "Where's Pyrrhon?"

"Oh...he's probably six feet under the snow." Mokou said. "He got cocky if he chose this place to destroy you. I would've chosen a tropical island or something."

"Yeah well, that'd make ME weak." Flandre said.

"Exactly, he'd make the vampire weak...but instead he chooses this place that's currently in a blizzard." She glanced at Latias. "And since she's weak to ice, that could be a problem."

"Y-yeah...let's just get out of here before I'm completely frozen." Latias said.

"It's finished!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Nitori coming out of the Engine Room. "Good as new."

"Thanks." Rosalina grinned.

"You went to Gensokyo, didn't you?" Sabrina asked Yukari.

"Yep." She nodded as the Observatory roared to life once more.

"You know, I wonder why we haven't encountered Snake..." Aria said as they got back into the Observatory.

"Well, I think it's because of the aftermath of Metal Gear Solid 4." Sabrina said. "He could've possibly died from his rapid aging." She said.

"Oh...that's sad." Aria sighed as they took off straight for Dreadnought Galaxy.  
====================================================================================================

 **I was struggling to pick a world for them to fight Pyrrhon and the Aurum. Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Halo, Dreamland, Mega Man's world, somewhere in Skyworld, Mobius, Splatoon, Gensokyo, Team Fortress 2... I couldn't think of where to put them until I thought of Metal Gear Solid. That's where I've finally decided to put them.**


	12. Bowser's Rage

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It seems Pyrrhon wasn't fit to the task of defeating them." Maleficent said.

"He got too cocky." Bowser said. "The cold is what his downfall was." He said. "Now, if he went to somewhere like Isle Delfino, then he would've taken them out no sweat."

"But what about the police that you told us about?" Eggman asked.

"Ha! Those losers? They couldn't keep Mario locked up." Bowser chuckled. "They're a bunch of wimps, that's what they are."

"Anyway..." Ganondorf said. "We need to think of something that'll slow them down."

"I can take 'em down no sweat." Bowser smirked as he walked away.

"You think you can take them down?" Maleficent asked. "They've got very powerful fighters in their party."

Bowser laughed. "Maleficent...you're talking to the King of Awesomeness here. I've gotten stronger the last time I've faced a Keyblade wielder." He walked off. "She and her team won't know what hit them."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Eggman said.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"There it is guys...Dreadnought Galaxy." Rosalina said as they all took a look at the galaxy in front of them.

"Wow...that looks so cool." Ed said.

"It's one of my favorite galaxies to be honest." Sabrina said. "Even though I still don't know what the heck a dreadnought is."

Reimu grinned. "Let's go kick Maleficent's butt."

"Way ahead of you." Marisa smirked. "She's going to regret trapping everybody in the Fairy Tail guild." She said as they soon landed on the landing strip.

 **Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Let's go." Aria said as they all hopped off and looked at the Dreadnought in front of them.

"I guess that's the Dreadnought." Latias said. "Let's do this thing."

"And then, we'll be able to go back to the wedding once we're done with Maleficent." Sabrina said as they all nodded and ran off.

"Hold it RIGHT there!" A voice said as they saw an airship approaching and then Bowser hopped off.

 **Bowser's theme (Super Mario 64)**

"Hello there." He smirked.

"Oh hello, Bowser." Sabrina said.

"Your evilness!" Kamek appeared next to Bowser. "I will accompany you on this battle!"

"Very well then." Bowser nodded.

"Well you're about to get destroyed by the whole lot of us." Sabrina said.

Marisa hopped on her broom. "I'll deal with the robe guy." She said.

"Ha! Bring it, witch!"

Reimu flew up next to Marisa. "This time, I'll help you."

"Alright." Marisa nodded.

Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin."

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Bowser immediately went in his shell and rolled straight for them, but they quickly jumped away as Ike used Eruption to knock him away while Flandre used her Lavatein to send him flying into the airship.

Kamek used a fireball at Reimu and Marisa, but they flew out of the way and flew straight to him. "Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon Binding Circle!" Reimu shouted.

"Unsealed Magic: Open Universe!" Marisa called out.

"Argh!" Kamek growled. "Let's see if you like this!" He said, using thunder on them, but they dodged.

Bowser breathed fire at them after jumping off the airship, but they quickly jumped away while Mokou absorbed some of the flames. "Thanks for refueling me!" She said and then unleashed a powerful fire attack that sent him sliding a little.  
"Why I oughta..." Bowser growled and then breathed fire again.

"Let's extinguish that fire!" Nitori exclaimed. "Water Sign: Water Carpet!" She smirked, as Bowser's flames were extinguished.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock as Ed and Al slashed and punched him away where Sakuya threw knives and Yoshi threw eggs at him. "I hate that dinosaur..." He grumbled as he got in his shell and started rolling towards Sabrina as she jumped up to avoid it, but he jumped up and punched her down to the ground.

Sabrina got up, shaking her head. "That hurt..." She muttered, but then Bowser ground pounded straight on her back, as she screamed in pain.

"You like that?!" Bowser got up and grabbed her by the throat. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He smirked, only to get slashed away by Lucina.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." She nodded and used Curaga, and then used Blizzaga Pursuit.

Kamek teleported and used a Blizzard spell to hit Marisa from behind. "Ha ha! How do you like that, you witch?"

"Calling me a witch isn't an insult." Marisa shrugged off the Blizzard.

Kamek growled. "Well at least I'm handsome...you're just downright ugly."

Marisa's eye twitched. "Well at least I don't have a big nose."

"WHAT?! Alright, you asked for it!" He growled, but then he was trapped in a danmaku barrier. "Huh?!"

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal." Reimu grinned. "Marisa...you're up."

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." Marisa grinned and aimed her Hakkero at him. "Magicannon: FINAL SPARK!" She yelled as she unleashed it.

"Oh geez!" Kamek tried to teleport out, but he couldn't. "Crap!" He exclaimed and saw Bowser struggling. "Your Nastiness!" He exclaimed as he fired magic straight for Bowser right when the Final Spark hit him as he screamed in agony and was launched away.

"Aww...I wanted to fry him again." Marisa sighed. "Oh well."

"Uh, Marisa?" Reimu got her attention as they looked to see Bowser transforming into Giga Bowser.

 **One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Marisa yelled.

"Giga Bowser..." Sabrina summoned Strength of the Underworld. "This is gonna be interesting."

"No kidding." Aria said as Giga Bowser roared at them.

Giga Bowser ran over to them and punched them, but they barely had time to dodge as Sabrina used Sonic Blade on him, but he shrugged it off and kicked her away. "Four Birth Swords: Resounding of the Natureless Beings!" Youmu exclaimed, but Giga Bowser kicked her away.

Yukari opened up a gap. "Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station." She said as a train went through and rammed into Giga Bowser, but he punched it hard enough to explode as he jumped on it, roared and breathed fire as Chrom and Robin jumped up as Chrom ran over and slashed him several times, but then he was knocked away.

"THORON!" Robin yelled as Ike and Marth slashed Giga Bowser, but he jumped up and ground pounded, knocking the trio away as Aria had Naga's Might out and slashed him a lot but Giga Bowser slashed her away as he hid in his shell as Sakuya's knives bounced off of them.

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled as she slashed Giga Bowser as he slid back, but then he ran and punched her hard enough to the ground and kicked her straight into Mokou.

Sabrina hit the Mega Stone as Latias Mega Evolved. "DRACO METEOR!" She screamed, but Giga Bowser backhanded her as he grabbed her and threw her over to the Keyblade wielders.

"We're getting our butts handed over here!" Ed exclaimed as the Alphonse brothers barely avoided Giga Bowser's flames. "We gotta do something!"

"But what can we do?" Al asked as Rosalina screamed in pain and slammed into Nitori as Samus fired missiles and plasma shots at Giga Bowser, but was shrugging them off, grabbed Samus and threw her to Shinki and Mima while Marisa used Master Spark, but Giga Bowser breathed fire at it, causing an explosion as he then rolled into his shell and rammed into Marisa, knocking her down.

"The guy's enraged...we gotta do something and fast!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"But what...?" Xarina wondered.

"Leave it all to me." Aria aimed her hand up. "HADES!" She yelled right when Giga Bowser was about to breathe fire at them...and then an arm slugged Giga Bowser in the face, knocking him several feet.

"Heh, took ya long enough." Hades smirked.

"Well...I thought we could take him." Aria said.

"Just leave it to me...I can take this lizard boy on." Hades chuckled as Giga Bowser glared at Hades and roared at him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over that enormous bad breath you have. Seriously, I think my ears melted from it." He taunted as Giga Bowser growled and ran over to Hades and punched him, but he blocked with his own fist.

"Quoting a certain hedgehog...you're too slow." He said as he flipped over Giga Bowser and then landed on him elbow first as Giga Bowser roared in pain. "What's the matter, big boy? Can't handle a little punishment?" He asked as he got up and kicked him away as he got up and breathed fire at Hades.

"Ha! Your flames won't melt me!" He smirked as he ran through the flames and drop kicked him as Giga Bowser fell to the ground in defeat...and then he grabbed his tail and spun him around. "And off you go!" He said as he launched Giga Bowser away. "See ya later!"

"Where did you send him?" Aria asked as they got up and used Curaga on everyone.

"The Mushroom Kingdom...specifically, his castle." Hades smirked. "If you need me, just call me." He said and then disappeared.

"That...was an epic fight." Sabrina said.

"Come on, we're this close to Maleficent!" Aria grinned as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright! This castle is back to normal!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" A Koopa fist pumped as they heard roaring. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly, Giga Bowser landed right through his castle and caused the whole thing to crumble right on top of him...and then he turned back to his normal self. "Ooof..." Bowser groaned in pain.

Hammer Bro's eye twitched. "OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled.  
==================================================================================================

 **Sorry for the wait... E3 is going on! The Nintendo World Tournament was pretty awesome!**

 **...And apparently the Xbox One is backwards compatible now... we're just waiting on Sony now.**


	13. Same ol' Ganondorf and Eggman

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Maleficent's eyes widened. "Do you mind repeating that?"

"You've heard correctly." Ganondorf said. "Hades has sided with the do-gooders."

"I thought he was destroyed after that little angel fired that laser at him." Eggman said.

"He was...until Dyntos made him into a summon gem for Aria to use." Ganondorf said. "Speaking of which, I think if we eliminate her...we'll get the summon gem and we'll have Hades back on our side."

"If Hades is on their side...we don't stand a chance!" Pete was panicking. "I dunno about you, but I'm out of here!"

"Now hold on a second, you imbecile." Maleficent stopped him. "I've got a better plan." She whispered in his ear.

"What was that now? You're planning on moving the prisoners WHERE?" Pete asked as he then sweatdropped. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"But why in a tomb? Wouldn't that lady..."

"Oh please...like that tomb would be discovered by a wimp like her." Maleficent said as she then told Eggman and Ganondorf.

"Well who's going to tell them that you're leaving to another world...specifically that particular world?" Eggman asked.

"I have an idea." She said and made a portal. "I will bring a queen here that has recently been destroyed by a pink puffball." She said. "And then, I will make my leave to that world with Pete and the prisoners."

"I'm not liking where this is headed..." Winry sweatdropped.

Ganondorf made a portal. "I won't tell them a thing." He said as he walked in it as Eggman was the only one left with Pete.

"Well...this is awkward." Eggman said.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Just how long is this landing strip?" Sabrina wondered. "It feels like we've been here forever!"

"Now I know how Mario and Luigi felt..." Rosalina said. "They had the most exhausted looks on their faces...plus they mentioned this particular planet they were on so I don't blame them."

"You've done well by making it this far." Ganondorf appeared from the portal. "But this is as far as you go."

"Why do bad guys always say things like that?" Sabrina asked. "Honestly, whenever they say that, they always end up losing."

"Tell me about it..." Aria muttered.

"But this time, it's completely different." Ganondorf said as he clenched his fists.

"Let's see...you're not from Hyrule Warriors and we've faced you at the Smash Mansion and the Twilight Princess world...so how will this be different?" Sabrina asked.

"You shall see." Ganondorf smirked. "Now show me what you've got."

 **Ganondorf Battle Second Half (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and smirked. "Oh...okay...using your sword." Sabrina said. "We haven't seen that before." She said sarcastically.

"Wow, the poor guy can't win..." Sanae said.

"If he was Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf, it'd be more of a challenge." Sabrina said as she ran over to Ganondorf and slashed him, but he blocked and kicked her away as he then used Wizard's Foot to try and hit her, but she jumped back. "I mean, this guy is so slow for crying out loud!"

"I am not slow." Ganondorf said. "I got a little faster before the fourth tournament." He said.

"Still kinda slow." Xarina said. "Seriously, you're a pain to play with in Smash Run."

Ganondorf growled as he attempted to slash them, but they simply jumped back with no rush at all. "Do we have to try and fight him? Because he's kind of sluggish." Reimu said.

"He may be slow but he's also powerful." Aria said. "So there's that to worry about." She said, using Thundaga on him as Ganondorf then used Warlock Punch on Youmu, but she flew up and slashed him several times before jumping back.

"If I had a Smash Ball, I'd annihilate you in an instant." Ganondorf said as he slashed the Keyblade Wielders, but they dodged.

"Yeah well, this is a Smash Ball free zone!" Sabrina smirked as she jumped back. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled as she used Ragnarock and it made quick work on Ganondorf.

"Argh...i'm not done yet...not by a longshot!" He growled.

"You know...I wonder how you'll react when I summon this guy." Sabrina said. "Golden Freddy!" She called out.

Ganondorf blinked and looked at the dead looking animatronic. "That's it?" He looked at it as he walked over to it.

"I wouldn't touch it." Youmu warned.

"Nah, let him touch it. I'm gonna enjoy this." Marisa grinned.

Ganondorf poked the animatronic as it roared at him and then it headbutted him from the head itself...and then it flew over to him and bit him as he screamed in agonizing pain. "Did...Golden Freddy cause the bite of '87?" Xarina blinked, watching Golden Freddy beating the heck out of him.

"I doubt it. It was probably either Foxy or Mangle." Sabrina shrugged.

"I bet it was Mangle." Aria said as Golden Freddy disappeared and Ganondorf was pretty much knocked out at this point. "So, send him back to the Smash Mansion?"

"Go right ahead." Sabrina said as Aria called Hades again.

"Poor fool." Hades chuckled. "Not even I would want to mess with the animatronics." He said as he picked up Ganondorf and threw him straight for the Smash Mansion. "What a wimp." He said and disappeared.

"Let's keep going." Sabrina said as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"OH YEAH, BABY! I AM BACK IN THE TOURNAMENT!" Roy fist pumped. "I CAN'T WAIT TO KICK BUTT ONCE AGAIN!"

"Lucky..." Popo muttered.

"Though...I am kinda surprised to see another Capcom fighter." Mario said, looking at Ryu just chatting with Samus, when suddenly Ganondorf landed right in the middle of the mansion, knocked out cold.

"What did he get himself into this time?" Link wondered.

"I dunno..." Zelda shrugged as Ryu looked at Ganondorf.

"Hmm...I wonder if he'd be a good opponent to spar with." He said.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Battlerock Galaxy**

"We're so close to the Launch Star!" Rosalina exclaimed. "If we head in there, we'll be able to get to Maleficent!"

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be epic!" Marisa exclaimed when suddenly something landed right in front of them.

"Heheh, we meet again!" Eggman smirked. "I hope you can deal with this bad boy!"

Sabrina sighed in annoyance. "The Egg Emperor...the one boss that gave me trouble in Sonic Heroes."

"Oh dear." Aria sweatdropped. "This is gonna be interesting."

"You think we'll fall to the likes of that stupid piece of machinery?" Marisa asked. "We can take it down no sweat!"

"OH HO HO HO HO! I'd like to see you try." He said and then he smirked. "Now...it's time for you to meet your makers!"

"Not unless we take you down." Yukari said.

 **What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)**

Eggman laughed and then started slashing them several times, but they barely dodged from the attacks. "Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!" Marisa exclaimed.

"ArcFire!" Robin exclaimed but Eggman blocked it.

"Take this! Take this!" Eggman kept slashing small shockwaves at them as they were quickly dodging.

"Wait a minute...is he backing up?" Reimu asked.

"Uh oh." Sabrina sweatdropped as Reimu used Fantasy Orb and Yukari using Double Black Death Butterfly while Ike charged up Quick Draw.

"If he's charging up a move, so will I!" Ike said.

"CHAAARGE!" Eggman yelled, going specifically for Ike as he unleashed Quick Draw...but unfortunately, the Egg Emperor rammed into Ike and sent him flying off.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Lucina winced as Sabrina used Thundaga, Aria using Strike Raid and Xarina using Triple Firaga, but Eggman dodged it.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to defea-"

"Oh would you just shut up with those clichéd lines?!" Sabrina exclaimed in annoyance as she then used Ragnarock.

"Esoterica: Nine Syllable Stabs!" Sanae exclaimed.

"Fascination: Corolla Glance!" Reisen exclaimed, but Eggman blocked it all with his shield.

"You can't break through my shield!" Eggman laughed. "Good luck trying to defeat Malefice-" His shield suddenly shattered in a million pieces. "WHAT?!"

Flandre grinned. "Oh you can thank me for that." She said and then she slashed him away with her Lavatein.

"Good, now I can use this." Xarina said. "INKLINGS!" She summoned as she summoned Inkforce.

The Inkling Girl and boy appeared as they looked at the Egg Emperor. "Whoa...epic." The girl said.

"Let's do this thing!" He smirked as they quickly fired ink on the ground and then they went in the ink.

Egg Emperor got up and Eggman growled. "I'll show you, you mentally unstable vampire!" He exclaimed.

"You know, I could just destroy that machinery with the clench of a fist, y'know." Flandre said. "In fact, I could do it right now."

"Hang on, Flan...we'll take care of it." Xarina said as she ran over straight for Eggman.

"You're running over to me? Ha! The Nobody will die first!" He charged straight for Xarina.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!" A voice yelled as Eggman was suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Xarina turned her head to see Shadow next to Sabrina.

"Thought you could use a little help with that." Sabrina said, playfully winking at her.

"Thanks." Xarina ran over to the Egg Emperor. "Now!" She ordered as the Inklings came up and fired ink corner of the machine with the help of Xarina. The ink was orange this time around as they kept attacking until it was completely covered in ink as they stepped back.

"Oh yeah, that's a pretty good look for it." The Inkling Girl said as Shadow snapped his fingers and time resumed for the Egg Emperor.

"Wh-what?! Why am I covered in ink?!" He asked and looked at Shadow. "You! You may not be Sonic BUT YOU'RE STILL A MEDDLING HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow shrugged. "And that's supposed to be an insult?" He asked.

"You little..." He growled as he tried to slash, but the arm suddenly went limp. "Huh?!"

"Yeah, you're pretty much screwed." Sabrina said and nodded at Flandre.

"See ya!" Flandre grinned and then clenched her fist, and then the Egg Emperor exploded.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIS!" Eggman yelled as he was sent back all the way to Mobius.

"That takes care of him." Xarina said as she high fived the Inklings before they disappeared.

"Let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed as they all took off from the Launch Star and straight to the Dreadnought.  
===================================================================================================

 **It was originally gonna be Ganondorf, but after I finished off with Ryu looking at him, I thought "Nah...seems too short." So I put in Eggman's battle as well.**

 **What am I hinting at at the beginning of this chapter? You'll find out soon!**

 **Also, Nintendo's E3 was AMAZING...and yet there are people petitioning for the cancellation of the Metroid Prime spin-off game. I'm dead serious.**


	14. The Soul of Sectonia

**Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

They landed in the Dreadnought as they ran off. "I'm pretty sure that they should be around here somewhere." Sabrina said.

"It shouldn't be too bad." Xarina said. "It may be a gigantic area, but i'm sure we'll be able to get through, destroy Maleficent and save Yumeko."

"Brother...I have a concern." Al said.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Since we left our world, don't you think that maybe something happened to Winry?" He asked. "I've been thinking of that for the longest time."

"Oh relax, that girl can handle things on her own." Ed said. "Besides, if she can throw wrenches at my head and nearly knock me out, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine."

"I dunno..." Al folded his arms as they kept going on when they were greeted by nothing but Shadow Heartless.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "That's it? No strong Heartless?" She wondered as she took them out easily. "That's kinda lame."

"No kidding." Reimu said. "I was expecting more of a challenge to get to Maleficent." She said.

"Maleficent's slipping." Marisa said. "If she thinks a couple of Shadows can take us down. She's not even trying anymore."

"Hmm..." Yukari thought about it. "I wonder if she's holding back on something..."

"I doubt it." Sabrina said as they took out any weak Heartless that got in the way until they came across a door. "Are they in here?"

"Probably." Reimu said as they walked through...only to wind up in an arena of all places. "Huh?"

"Okay, I'm getting some déjà vu here." Sabrina said.

"What was it...we were at Castle Bleck and we stumbled upon an area where we battled Hades again?" Latias asked.

"Yeah...but I wonder who we're going to fight now?" Sabrina wondered.

"Maybe THAT will answer your question." Sakuya pointed up as they saw some aura coming down in front of them...and then it transformed into Sectonia.

"Sectonia Soul?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That's right...Maleficent brought me over here to dispose of you!" She smirked.

"Okay, where's Maleficent?" Sabrina asked. "Do we get to pummel her after defeating you?"

"She's not in the galaxy anymore." Sectonia replied. "She and Pete took Yumeko and Winry to a different world."

"Should've seen that one com-" Sabrina blinked. "Wait a minute...she kidnapped Winry?!"

"Right after the shorty and knight guy left their world."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU STUPID BUTTERFLY?!" Ed yelled.

"I knew something was off..." Al sighed.

"Where are they now?" Aria asked.

Sectonia chuckled. "I'll give you a hint. It's a world where you discover tombs."

"Discover tombs..." Sabrina thought about it and then blinked. "Tomb Raider?"

"Correct." Sectonia smirked. "But, you won't leave here alive!"

"I'll tear you to pieces for calling me short!" Ed growled.

"Ha ha ha! I'd love to see you try, shorty!"

"YOU JUST LOVE TO PUSH BUTTONS, DON'T YOU?!" Ed yelled. "COME ON GUYS, WE CAN TEAR THIS BUTTERFLY IN TWO!"

"He's terrifying when he's mad." Lucina said.

"I'd be mad too if I was called a shorty all my life." Robin said as they got ready for battle.

 **Sectonia Soul (Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

Sectonia threw cutters at the group, but they quickly jumped away as Mokou threw fireballs at her while Xarina used Firaga at Sectonia. "Impressive...but not good enough!" She exclaimed and then disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Marisa wondered.

"Right behind you!" Flandre exclaimed and used her Lavatein to knock Sectonia away as Reisen fired bullets at her.

"This will trap you." Nitori said. "Bubble Sign: Fire! Bubble Dragon!" She exclaimed as she was trapped in the bubbles. "Gotcha! Heavy Rain: Great War Beneath the River!" She exclaimed.

Sectonia growled as she engulfed herself in flames and then attempted to ram into them several times. "Hold still!" Marisa growled as she was trying to aim her Hakkero at her. "Nitori, I could use that Bubble gun again!"

"What do you THINK I'm doing?!" Nitori exclaimed.

"FANTASY SEA-" Sectonia rammed into Reimu, knocking her away as the flames disappeared.

"Let's see if you like lasers!" Sectonia fired lasers at Reimu, Flandre, Yukari, Aria and Yoshi, but they quickly dodged while Aria used Reflega to knock it back to her. "Oh you'll pay for that!" She growled and then fired more lasers at everybody, but they dodged while the Touhou girls were firing danmaku at her. "You asked for it!" She said and then disappeared.

"Why does she keep disappearing?!" Ed exclaimed.

"She's really fast." Sabrina said as she was knocked away by Sectonia. "Alright...if you want speed..." She raised her hand up. "I'll give you speed. PHOSPHORA!" She summoned.

"Yes, you called?" She asked.

"No time for that, you gotta deal with her!" She pointed to Sectonia who were throwing cutters at Samus.

"Gotcha." She said and fired lightning at Sectonia. "Hey butterfly freak! You're dealing with me!" She said.

"Very well then." She said as Sakuya appeared next to Phosphora and whispered in her ear.

"Got it." Phosphora nodded as she disappeared too as everyone saw clashes and stray lightning bolts everywhere.

"Well that's intense." Reimu said after getting healed.

"I can't tell whose winning." Alice said.

"I bet it's Phosphora." Xarina said.

"NOW!" Phosphora yelled as Sakuya stopped time, placed knives everywhere including in front of Sectonia and resumed time, as Sectonia screamed in pain and landed on the ground. "That was a genius plan." She said and high fived Sakuya.

"I-I...I've never met...warriors unlike Kirby..." She weakly said as Ed walked over to her, his arm turning into a blade.

"You don't mess with us." He said and then impaled her to finish her off, as she glowed and disappeared...as there was a summon gem lying there.

"What in the...?" Xarina wondered, but then a Keyblade appeared in her hand. Kirby for the keychain, the handle is a warp star, the blade is the Star Rod and the teeth are stars. "Hey Sabrina, I got a Kirby Keyblade too."

"Sweet." Sabrina said, as she summoned Galactic Justice. "Now we just need to wait for Aria to have one!"

"Riiiight." Aria shrugged as they put away their Keyblades as Sabrina walked over to the summon gem.

"I wonder who it is." Sabrina said as she raised it up and a boy appeared in front of them, he had white hair.

"Yo." He said.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They all blinked. "Who the heck are you?" Ed asked.

"Oh...I guess I need to introduce myself. I am Zero."

"Zero...as in...?" Sabrina asked.

"Zero Two."

Sabrina blinked. "Yeah right...you're not Zero Two...you're just a boy."

"Yeah...but can a regular boy do this?" He asked as some blood just streamed down his cheeks.

"Ew!" Reimu exclaimed.

"That's disgusting!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"I've seen some crap in my life but that's the most disturbing thing I've seen." Xarina said.

"Okay...I believe you." Sabrina said. "But what's with the human form?" She asked as Zero wiped the blood off of his face.

"Well, I belong in another universe to be exact." He said. "In fact, I was revived by the Shadow Queen...but before I could go and exact my revenge on Kirby, she did some weird magic on me and turned me into a guy." He shrugged. "I tried to take Kirby down but let's just say Sakuya managed to defeat me easily." He explained. "Ever since I've been shown the light, I've become good." He said. "In fact..." He summoned a Keyblade. "I found this at the Keyblade Graveyard while attempting to take down Xehanort."

Sabrina blinked. "Galactic Justice?"

"...How do you know the name of this Keyblade?"

Sabrina summoned hers. "Because I have one as well."

"Interesting..." Zero looked at it before putting his away. "But after I've taken down Xehanort with a lot of other people, I've decided to travel around Popstar and visit the other worlds on occasion."

"I see." Yukari said. "So you're from another universe."

"That's what I said." Zero replied. "In fact, I was about to figure out where that mysterious void came from but it disappeared before I could go in." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Well that's pretty interesting." Youmu said.

"Mhm." Zero nodded. "Anyway, if you need me...just give me a call." He said and waved. "Later." He disappeared.

"Well that was really...interesting." Xarina said.

"I think he'd be cool." Sabrina said. "So...how to get out of here and back to the Observatory?"

"Leave it to me." Yukari said as she made a gap and back to the Observatory they went.

 **Battlerock Galaxy**

"That works." Sabrina said as Xarina put her Keyblade down so Rosalina could scan it.

"True Arena's Champion. It's as strong as the Ultima Weapon in terms of Magic and Strength. It also gives the user to copy attacks you get hit by and send them back for more damage." Rosalina said.

"Sweet!" Xarina grinned as she took the Keyblade back as Rosalina put in the coordinates for the Tomb Raider world.

"Alright, let's go!" Rosalina exclaimed as they took off.  
==================================================================================================

 **Does anyone remember the humanoid Zero from my Revenge of the Shadow Queen and Wrath of Master Xehanort stories? I planned on him to return in Touhou: Bowser's Inside Story and Touhou 3D World, but I didn't know where to put him, so I scrapped the idea. But by popular demand, he's back! ...As an assist, but he's back!**

 **And now...the final battle is at Lara Croft's world. I think the Microsoft E3 conference gave me the idea to take them over there. I dunno...but whatever.**


	15. Titans!

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I wonder if we're going to meet Lara Croft." Sabrina said.

"Most likely." Aria said.

"Well I'm not sure if we're actually going to meet her, but that'd be kinda cool." Xarina said. "But right now, we have to defeat Maleficent and Pete."

"And save Yumeko and Winry." Shinki said as they nodded.

"The hag is going to regret kidnapping her." Ed growled.

"Alright guys, the world is coming up!" Rosalina told them as they soon entered the world in front of them.

 **Adventure Found Me (Tomb Raider 2013)**

Lara Croft was on top of a mountain, just looking around on the horizon until she spotted the Observatory and Samus's ship coming in for a landing. "Hmm?" She looked at the both of them until they landed. "Interesting." She said as she then started going down the mountain to get a better look.

"Let's see here..." Samus was scanning the area through her visor until she picked up something. "Wait, I'm picking up Maleficent not too far from here." She said as she started walking as they followed her.

"This place is beautiful." Reimu said.

"It sure is." Marisa said. "Though, I think Gensokyo is prettier, but that's just me."

"Every world has beauty in their own way." Lucina said. "You just gotta find it."

"She's right." Robin nodded. "A world may look unappealing or whatever, but that doesn't mean there's a few beautiful spots here and there."

"Like Altea." Marth said as they all nodded.

"A world is beautiful if your immortal rival isn't in it as well." Mokou said.

"Here we go." Reisen sighed as they kept walking.

"They'd all be pretty if it's covered in sunflowers." Yuuka said.

"Until they start spreading into your homes." Reimu muttered as Samus suddenly stopped.

"They're in there." She said, pointing away.

"Do you think they're hiding out in a tomb?" Aria asked.

"Most likely." Sabrina said and then looked at two monuments. "Hmm...one is rocky...while the other one is ice."

"What about them?" Ed asked.

"It means..." Sabrina summoned her Keyblade. "Things are about to get hectic." She said as the monuments themselves stood up and roared at them. The Rock Titan and Ice Titan.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What the heck are those?!" Aria exclaimed.

"I dunno...but I'm seriously reminded of Shadow of the Colossus." Sabrina said as Xarina took out True Arena's Champion while Aria summoned Naga's Might. "We've made it this far, I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Way ahead of you!" Marisa smirked.

Lara saw the Titans in front of her as she was getting closer to the Observatory and Samus's ship. "What are those?" She wondered as she walked over to them.

"I think I know who might help." Yukari said as she made a gap straight for Gensokyo. "Be right back." She said and then went in.

"I'll deal with the ice freak." Mokou said as she flew up. "Bring it!" She said as everyone started attacking the two Titans, but then Rock Titan slammed his foot on the ground to create a powerful shockwave to knock everyone to the ground while Ice Titan breathed a blizzard at them.

"Man, that's colder than Cirno!" Reimu shivered.

"Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" Mokou exclaimed, forcing Ice Titan to step back and roar in pain while Marisa used Master Spark on Rock Titan as it retaliated by punching the ground to try and squish them, but they dodged...but that didn't stop them from stumbling to the ground.

"Alright, you're pissing me off!" Marisa hopped on her broom as the Touhou girls then flew up.

"Took you long enough." Mokou said as she threw fireballs at Ice Titan, who retaliated by throwing icicles at them, but they dodged.

Ike had used Eruption and then Aether on Rock Titan, but then he was kicked to a tree...hard enough to make him go through several trees and then Aria used Curaga on him to heal him and then she kept slashing several times until the Falchion changed colors...it was Exalted Falchion time. "TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" She yelled and slashed Rock Titan, causing him to stumble back a little. "...Where did THAT come from?"

"I have no clue." Sabrina said.

Lara came behind a tree and saw the battle between them and the Titans. "Are they...from different worlds?" She wondered as she noticed a gap opening up as Yukari came out with Suika.

"Whoa..." Suika grinned and gave her gourd to Marth. "Hold my sake."

"Uh...why?" Marth asked as Suika suddenly got huge until she was Rock Titan's height. "HELLO!"

Suika then punched Rock Titan, sending him straight into Ice Titan and knocking them both the ground, destroying several trees in the process. "Oni Sign: Complete Massacre on Mt. Ooe!" She said as she grabbed Rock Titan and slammed him into Ice Titan several times.

Lara sweatdropped while she was taking out her bow and lighting it on fire. _Okaaaaay...that's scary._ She thought as she was aiming at Ice Titan. _I think I should help them._ She thought and fired the arrow at Ice Titan, as it was already roaring in pain.

"Where did that arrow come from?" Mokou wondered while Suika was beating up the poor Rock Titan as she then picked it up.

"Begone!" She exclaimed as she literally threw the gigantic beast out of the world...while Ice Titan was barely standing up.

"Everlasting: Phoenix Tail!" Mokou shouted as Ice Titan roared in pain before melting away and disappearing.

 **Adventure Found Me**

"Well that takes care of them." Sabrina said as Suika shrunk back down to normal size and took her gourd back from a shocked Marth.

"Thank you." She grinned and started drinking.

"Wh-what...b-but...HOW?!" Marth yelled.

"She's stronger than she looks." Reimu said as Reisen's ears twitched and turned her head.

"We're not alone." Reisen said as they all turned to see Lara standing there.

"Um...hi." Lara waved. "Who are you guys?"

 _One introduction and explanation later..._

"That's quite interesting." Lara nodded. "I think I'll join you." She said as they nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Sabrina said but not before she noticed three eggs. "What in the world...?"

Samus scanned them. "Hmm...according to what I'm scanning here. They're Pokémon eggs. One of them is a Pokémon named Torchic, another is Froakie and the last one is a Bulbasaur.

"Really?" Sabrina looked at them and then took the Froakie one. "I think I'll take this one."

"In that case, I'll take Torchic." Aria said.

"Guess I'm take Bulbasaur." Xarina shrugged as she took hers. "Now we just need someplace to put these.

"I'll take them to Samus's ship." Yukari made a gap and took them as she looked at Samus. "If that's alright with you."

"I'm fine with it." Samus shrugged as Yukari took the eggs and walked in, then came out a couple seconds later.

They then entered the tomb where they spotted Maleficent standing there...with Pete nowhere to be found. "Hello...you fools." She smirked.  
====================================================================================================

 **I'd like to thank GreninjaYoshi for giving me the idea to not only include Rock and Ice Titan, but putting in the Pokemon eggs in as well. Worldwalker's not the ONLY one who gives me ideas to make this story really interesting!**


	16. Maleficent's True Plan

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Lady Shinki!" Yumeko exclaimed from her prison.

"Ed! Al!" Winry exclaimed.

"Alright, Maleficent." Shinki growled. "You mind telling us why you kidnapped my maid?"

"Sure...but while we're at it...you best give me a good reason why you betrayed me."

"I was not on your side...I'm sided with Makai." She said.

"You have a deep hatred for Keyblade Wielders."

"That's true, I do." She admitted. "But seeing Sabrina, Xarina and Aria work their hardest...I've learned that not all Keyblade Wielders are bad."

Maleficent chuckled. "Very well then." She said. "Now, as to why I've kidnapped your maid and the Fullmetal Alchemist's engineer? I have a very good reason."

"WHAT DID YOU JU-...Oh, you didn't call me short." Ed blinked, causing everyone besides Maleficent to facepalm, as she just chuckled again.

"You see...these two are the key to reviving Master Xehanort." Maleficent smirked.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"That's impossible, the old fart faded away after getting annihilated by their Fairy Glitter thing!" Marisa told her.

"Indeed..." Maleficent said. "But he tried to take a life...Sabrina's to be exact."

"That didn't exactly go in his favor." Sabrina said.

"Why it did fade away along with his Keyblade...that doesn't mean he's gone forever." She smirked. "Remember how the Keyblade faded away? A small piece of it lingers...and it's in you." She pointed to Sabrina.

"What?! It shouldn't be...Eirin patched me up along with Mario, Peach and Wendy!"

"But they failed to notice the small piece inside of you that lingers." Maleficent said. "While you were battling Ridley, Kamek had sensed a piece of darkness that still lingers inside of you and then told it me. That darkness is none other than Xehanort's Keyblade itself."

"You're kidding me...that's nothing but a lie!" Sabrina told her.

"It is the truth...and I will stop at nothing to take that darkness out of you and revive Xehanort!" Maleficent said.

"So that's why you wanted to take her." Reimu said. "It all makes sense now." She clenched her fists. "You left after dropping Sabrina off at Makai to pick up Winry."

"That is correct...after I had dropped her off; I was going to retrieve her tattered body after Shinki was done with her. However, you happened to throw a wrench into my plans. So I have no choice but to do things differently." She growled, aiming her staff at them.

Everyone got ready, while Lara took out her pistols. "We'll take you down no sweat!"

"You will try." Maleficent said.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Meteors from heaven, unleash thy fury!" Maleficent called out, as meteors were about to rain down on them, but Flandre easily got rid of them.

"I don't think so!" She grinned as Reimu fired Fantasy Orbs at Maleficent and Marisa firing Lovestorm Typhoon at her.

"Fire!" Maleficent exclaimed, firing fireballs at them, but the Keyblade Wielders used Relfega while Mokou absorbed a couple of them and unleashed the fire back at her as Lucina, Robin, Chrom, Ike and Marth slashed her several times before jumping back. "Thunder!" She aimed directly at Lara, but she rolled out of the way and fired her guns at her.

"You're using a sacred tomb to use as a prison for those women." Lara said. "I will not stand for it." She said and kept firing directly at her, but Maleficent kept dodging and throwing fireballs at her to keep her busy.

"Come out!" Maleficent called out, summoning Dark Balls and Wyverns.

"We'll take care of them!" Ed said as he, Al and Aria went to take on the Heartless.

"Let's call him out." Sabrina said. "ZERO!" She yelled as Zero appeared in front of them.

"Hello there." He said as he summoned Galactic Justice and slashed Maleficent away.

"Another Keyblade Wielder?!" Maleficent exclaimed in shock.

"From an alternate universe." Zero replied and then slashed her away. "Not only do I have a Keyblade...I also have this." Electricity came out of his hand and then threw electric balls at her.

"Whoa." Sabrina looked at him in amazement.

"Hey, just because I'm a human doesn't mean I still have my powers to when I was a freak back then." Zero grinned, unaware that his eyes were bleeding again.

"You still are...you got the blood streaming down your cheeks again."

"It happens at random times." Zero shrugged as he wiped the blood off and then slashed Maleficent again.

Maleficent growled after being hit enough times as she clenched her fists. "This isn't the end." She said as she started glowing. "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" She yelled and transformed into the dragon.

"What the heck?!" Lara exclaimed.

"We can take it!" Sabrina said as they all got ready as Maleficent breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged as she and Zero both used Blizzaga Pursuit, but she shrugged it off and stomped on the ground to knock them to the ground.

"This hag thinks of everything..." Ed said. "It's crazy!" He exclaimed as he slashed Maleficent, but was kicked away as she walked over to Sabrina and attempted to slash her, but Suika punched her hard enough to send her back a little.

"I don't think so!" Suika picked up a boulder and threw it to Maleficent, but she jumped up to avoid it and landed, creating a shockwave to send everyone to the ground once again and then breathed fire, but Zero got up and used Reflega to send it back.

"Goliath Doll!" Alice called out as the Goliath Doll appeared and punched Maleficent, but then Maleficent bit down and sent her away, knocking Alice to the ground as Mokou threw fireballs at Maleficent again, but it wasn't any good.

Lara pulled the triggers at Maleficent, but the bullets seemed to bounce off and hit the walls instead. "You're kidding me...that should've penetrated the skin!" She said as she quickly rolled out of the way from the flames, but by the looks of things, everyone was panting.

"I'm getting sick of rolling around while trying to aim." Samus growled. "If I can just get a clear shot."

"I feel your pain." Reisen said as Youmu attempted to slash her, but Maleficent slashed her away and knocked her into Reimu and Marisa.

Maleficent roared as she then attempted to breathe fire, but then suddenly the whole place went grey as everyone looked like they were stopped in time...except for Maleficent. The dragon looked around before changing back into her true self. "What happened? Everyone seems to be frozen in time."

"Not everyone." A voice said as she turned her head to see Sakuya folding her arms.

 **Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"What is this place?" Maleficent wondered. "We're in the Tomb Raider world, but it feels different."

"That's right...we are in the Tomb Raider world. But you're in my world now." She said as she summoned knives.

"So, you dare to take on the mistress of all evil? You seem to have a death wish." Maleficent said as she fired fireballs at Sakuya, but she disappeared and then reappeared behind Maleficent and kicked her from behind.

"No matter what you do...you are powerless." She said as Maleficent growled and used thunder, but Sakuya disappeared again, this time to Maleficent's side and then threw knives directly at her, as she screamed in pain. "Silver Sign: Silver Bound."

"Don't get too cocky!" Maleficent growled. "COME OUT!" She yelled, but no Heartless came. "What?!"

"The Heartless have no room here." She said. "You have lost." She said as she fired danmaku along with throwing her knives at her. "The way you kidnapped the Princesses of Heart back then, along with using the Heartless to destroy our worlds... you have gone too far."

Maleficent fell on two knees, glaring at Sakuya. "You little..." She tried to fire at her, but Sakuya threw a knife at the staff, completely annihilating it. "No!"

"Your villainous acts are over, Maleficent." She said. "You've crossed the line one too many times. Xehanort will never return." She held out a spell card. "Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture." She said as Maleficent was screaming in agonizing pain...and then everything went back to normal.

 **Adventure Found Me (Tomb Raider 2013)**

"What the...?" Sabrina looked at Maleficent. "How did...?"

"You can thank me." Sakuya said.

"You trapped her in your world, didn't you?" Flandre asked.

"Yep. We don't have to deal with her anymore." She said as the barrier disappeared as Yumeko and Winry took off and hugged them.

"Lady Shinki...I've missed you so much!" Yumeko said, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, Yumeko. We're all here now." Shinki returned the hug.

"Now uh...I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I think we've got a wedding to go to." Robin said.

"He's right!" Xarina nodded. "We gotta get you back in your wedding dress!"

Sabrina nodded. "Right." She looked at Rosalina. "Can you take us there?"

"Will do." Rosalina nodded as everyone took off back to the Observatory...and with Lara following.

"Oh Maleficent!" Pete walked in the tomb a minute later. "I've got the machine rea-MALEFICENT!" He yelled as he ran over to her. "Oh no, what happened to you?! I've been gone for only a couple minutes!"

"Mmm...ugh..." Maleficent weakly got up. "That fool thought she bested me...but I am still alive." She said, looking mighty wounded. "The prisoners didn't escape unscathed though...I've managed to get a little hint of their power from them to power that machine. We just need the darkness in Sabrina...and then Xehanort will be revived."

"So what do we do now?" Pete asked.

"We hide for now...until the time comes for us to strike back." Maleficent said and made a portal. "Come." She said as she walked in while Pete was pushing in the machine in the portal.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Damned barrier!" Natsu growled. "I just can't pull through!"

"When will Salamander learn that we're never getting out of here?" Gajeel asked. "You think they'd be back by now. I think that Maleficent hag killed them."

"Now now, have faith in Sabrina. They'll be back soon enough." Palutena said.

"One more punch should do it." Natsu said as he backed up.

"He's determined..." Luigi said. "More determined than Mario."

"I'd probably be doing the same thing." Mario shrugged.

Natsu ran over to the barrier. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched it...but it was no good. "YOU STUPID THING!" He yelled as he kept fire punching it repeatedly.

"Aaaand he lost it." Pit said.

"Took him long enough." Dark Pit muttered.

Suddenly, there was a bright light hitting the barrier...and then it cracked. "Wak! What was that?" Donald asked.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as the barrier started cracking some more.

"Gawrsh, the barrier is cracking!" Goofy exclaimed...and then it completely shattered as they revealed the heroes on the other side.

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Missed us?" Sabrina grinned.

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you. I was about to go crazy in there." Riku said as Sabrina ran over and tackled Riku into a hug, as he returned it.

"Hey! Is your brother chopped liver or something?" Sora asked as Sabrina grinned and hugged her brother, and then Kairi.

"So uh...who are these guys?" Rosa asked, pointing to the others. "I recognize the ones from Gensokyo, but..."

 _Introductions all around later..._

 **Toad Town**

"WAIT A MINUTE! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Sora yelled right when Sabrina walked down the stairs in her wedding dress. "If Sabrina is getting married to Riku...doesn't that make Riku my brother-in-law?"

"You guys always act like brothers...I don't see the big deal." Sabrina said.

"We do not!" They both said as they both looked at each other as everyone started laughing until they heard Pokémon cries as they looked to see Samus with three Pokémon.

"Look who decided to hatch right when I was going to land." Samus said.

"Froakie!" Froakie ran off to Sabrina.

"Torchic tor!" Torchic grinned while running to Aria.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur walked over to Xarina.

"Oh my gosh, they look so ADORABLE!" Xarina yelled.

"Okay, remind me to get spare Poke balls when we're done." N said as Rosa giggled.

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He asked. "I believe we were rudely interrupted while waiting for someone to object." He said as they all nodded as Sabrina and Riku got back to their spots while everyone plus the additional people sat down while the newly hatched Pokémon sat with Xarina and Aria.

 **Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"They look so cute together." Aria grinned.

"Now...where was I? Ah yes." Toadsworth said. "Sabrina...do you take Riku to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded.

"And do you, Riku, take Sabrina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Well, I see no objections whatsoever." Toadsworth said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He grinned. "Riku...you may kiss the bride!"

Riku and Sabrina looked at each other, and then they kissed as everyone cheered while Aya took the picture of the kiss.  
===================================================================================================

 **Apparently, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I got a little too excited, it looks like. Well, it looks like we all know what the top story will be in Gensokyo. Poor Hatate...**

 **Of course...it truly hasn't ended yet. I got two more stories to do with these two before I officially wrap it up! See ya soon!**


End file.
